Underneath the mistletoe
by Kixen
Summary: Made in response to a challenge from joy2theworlddannyphantom. After Danny saves Star from Skulker the Blond A-list begins to think differently of the Supposed Raven haired teen. Will she openingly become his friend? Read to find out. Rated T.
1. Underneath the Mistletoe

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life Sentence to their original owner. Enjoy underneath the mistletoe.

'It is bad enough that Skulker is attacking me, but it doesn't help that Star is here with me. With her here I can't go ghost without revealing my secret.' Danny thought while running.

'He won't transform. Good now I will finally get my trophy. Oh what the hell why not make it two.' Skulker thought as he chased after Danny and star.

'Oh god why is this happening to me? I know I have never seen that ghost before so why is he after me as well?' Star asked herself.

"I knew you were a freak, but did you have to attract this ghost while I was around you?" Star asked.

"That is it children run you are making this more fun for me!" Skulker said as he fired his rockets.

'I know I can dodge those but Star can't. If she asks how I did this later I will lie.' Danny said as he picked up star bridal style.

"Fenton what are you doing, and when did you get this strong?" Star asked.

"I will answer you later when we aren't being chased by a ghost after our heads!" Danny said as he continued to run at faster then normal pace.

"Isn't that sweet you are making this too easy." Skulker said as he went ahead of them and blocked Danny's patch.

"End of the line whelps time for you join the rest of my collection." Skulker said with a sinister smile on his face.

'I have my thermos on me, but it will only work on the real Skulker. I need to figure out some way to get his head off.' Danny thought to himself.

"Oh well, at least I won't ever get dumped by a girl like you did with Ember." Danny said instantly striking a nerve with Skulker.

"Damn you, I dumped her not the other way around whelp!" Skulker shouted.

"I mean I don't blame her for dumping you. I mean for the ghost zone's greatest hunter you leave a lot to be desired." Danny said continuing to piss off Skulker.

"Danny what are you doing? I isn't smart to piss of the ghost who is going to kill us." Star whispered to Danny.

"Just trust me on this one." Danny said while pulling out the Lipstick laser.

"Skulker don't come any closer or I will take your head off!" Danny said causing Skulker to launch.

"You are funny child. However, since I am going to finally get my trophy and then some I will humor you. Come on child hit me with you big bad lipstick." Skulker said laughing.

"Whatever you say just remember you asked for it." Danny said as he took his best shot at Skulker, and Successfully hit Skulker in the right spot taking his head off.

Danny then grabbed the real Skulker out of the cyber armor, and sucked him into his Fenton Thermos.

'I can't believe it. I actually beat Skulker without going ghost.' Danny thought to himself with pride.

'I can't believe it The Fre... I mean Fenton actually beat that ghost and save me. I guess he has been in training since the last time.' Star thought to herself.

"I am so glad that is over, Star are you ok?" Danny asked.

Star for the first time in her life was speechless. But who could blame her. The boy she always called a freak, a loser, and totally beneath her just save her life from one of Danny Phantom's stronger foes.

"What is the matter Star? Cat got you tongue?" Danny asked for Star to finally speak.

"Danny you saved my life. How did you know were to hit him with that laser and how do you know so much about ghosts?" Star asked.

"My parents are ghost hunters. They keep files on all the ghosts that they fight. I sometimes read them just in case something like this happens." Danny said lying.

"I guess that coming from a family of ghost hunting freaks isn't a bad thing after all." Star said in a semi nice tone.

"I know the deal at school it is like non of this had ever happened. You are the A-list girl and I am the unpopular geek." Danny said in a normal tone.

"Danny there is one more thing I need to do before we go our seperate ways." Star said as she came closer to Danny.

"What is that Star?" Danny asked.

"Nothing but this." Star said as she went in and kissed Danny on the lips.

"Ok not that I am complaining, but that was that for saving you?" Danny asked.

"You are standing under a mistletoe silly, and freak or not I believe in holiday tradition." Star said as she walked away from Danny.

Fenton works 15 minutes later

Danny came through is window and changed back into his human self breathing slowly.

'Star you had to remind me it was that time of year again.' Danny thought to himself only to hear a ringing from his cellphone.

"Hello who is this calling me?" Danny asked.

"Hello to you too Danny. I have to ask why did you get home so late?" Sam asked.

"I had a run in with Skulker that is why." Danny answered.

"So how did you beat him this time?" Sam asked.

"I beat him using taunting him about his failed relationship with Ember, hit is head with the laser lipstick, and the finally sucking him into the Fenton Thermos." Danny answered causing Sam to Gasp.

"You didn't use your ghost powers? Ok Danny I know you are good, but there is no need for you to be showing off." Sam said still shocked.

"I would have if Star was there. Skulker came after me, and for fun he decided to include Star. I had to go out of my usual character to save her. I just hope she keeps her word and act like nothing is different." Danny said in a worried tone.

"Well unlike Paulina Star isn't as dim as she is. So I doubt she will put two and two together. As for what you hoped I don't think she will risk her A-list spot to become friends with you." Sam responded back.

"Well I will meet you at the Mall in an hour with Tucker. Don't be late unless you run into a ghost." Sam said as she hung up the phone.

Stage out


	2. Twice in one day?

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part two of underneath the mistletoe

The Storm residence

_Dear Dairy_

_I still can't believe that Danny was not only able to lift me up, but run at such a speed. I mean sure he has to be fast to get away from Dash when he chases him, but he was faster then that, and he was holding me which should have slowed him down. I wonder if Valerie would be jealous if I told her this?_

_Why am I thinking about that bottom feeder Fenton? No matter what he isn't popular like me unless Paulina decides to go out with Fenton again for whatever reason. Well I got to go now dairy, I need to get my Christmas shopping done even though Christmas is over two weeks away._

Star then closed her diary and proceeded to walking downstairs to greet her mother. Star's mother looked exactly like her daughter did with the only difference is that she was 5 inches taller, and her hair was longer.

"Mom I am going to do my shopping now. I will see you later." Star said to her mother.

"Make sure you are back before 10 Star. The ghosts come out late in the night." Mrs. Storm said.

Fenton works

"Dude you actually saved Star without going ghost? While that is cool, don't you think you should be more careful? I mean Star isn't dim like Paulina is." Tucker said calmly.

"That was a one time deal. If you don't count us saving our parents from Ember and Youngblood. Besides if anything I can say it was an adrenaline rush." Danny said calmly.

"I am surprised you would think to say that Danny." Tucker said.

"Hey even though I am not always in class, I do remember some the stuff we are taught in school." Danny said in a semi offended tone.

"So Danny you want to come Christmas shopping with us?" Sam asked only to get a cold glare from Danny.

"Sam you know Danny doesn't like Christmas. Even though he said he would do better, his parents still fight and it makes him sick." Tucker said in a dry tone.

"Sam, Tucker, your parents called they said to come straight home so they can go Christmas shopping with you later. Danny I know you don't like Christmas, but I want you to get your shopping done now!" Maddie said causing the three friends to frown.

"Oh come on, my parents know I like doing my shopping with my best friends rather then with them!" Sam said in a very annoyed tone.

"Your parents also hate me and my parents as well Sam. So I am not surprised that they would pull a stunt like that." Danny said in a glum tone.

"But it doesn't make any sense why my parents would do that to me. Last I checked they didn't have any problems with your parents or Sam's." Tucker said equally annoyed.

"I will see the two of you later. But just in case I better take these with me." Danny said as he took the Specter Deflector, Laser lipstick, and Fenton Thermos with him.

"Danny are you nuts? The thermos I can understand, but the Specter deflector, and Laser lipstick? Danny if anything happens go ghost and fight." Sam said with worry in her voice.

"Sam it never hurts to be prepared. I mean what if Danny can't go ghost for some reason?" Tucker asked.

"Unless he is in locked away with no place to go I don't see how that will happen." Sam said in a semi upset tone.

"Danny hurry up and go before the mall closes." Maddie said causing Danny to grab his backpack and run downstairs.

"I will talk about this later see you later." Danny said as he ran out the door.

Amity Park mall

'This sucks I have to go shopping for the holiday I hate the most without Sam or Tucker, god I can't stand this!' Danny said while unconsciously channeling his ghost energy to his left hand.

'Calm down Fenton don't let your hate for Christmas give away your secret. Besides think of the positives things you have. You have your two best friends who always got your back and visa versa. Yeah that it Fenton keep positive. You also have an overbearing, but loving sister who cares for you as well as help you out in tight spots. Good Fenton keep that attitude up. Lastly this holiday did get me my first kiss from a girl for saving her as Fenton not Phantom.' Danny thought only to stop himself.

'Danny that was because you were under a mistletoe not for saving her. Besides you get kissed by Sam all the time as Fenton or Phantom. But remember Fenton she is your best friend where Star isn't. Sam doesn't count anymore then if it were Mom, Jazz, or even Dani that kissed you.' Danny thought to himself only to bump into someone.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Danny said without looking at who he bumped into.

"It is ok I wasn't either I was just so lost in my... Fenton what are you doing here? Last I heard you hated Christmas." Star said not realizing she let that slip.

"Ok you aren't Sam, or Tucker so how do you know that?" Danny asked while helping Star pick up the things she dropped.

"Valerie told me when she was telling me about your bowling average, and how you want to be an Astronaut." Star said.

"Oh I forgot about that. Well I will see you at school Star, and I know this conversation or meeting never happened." Danny said only to hear a scream.

"Ghost run for your lives!" A woman in the mall screamed as everyone began to ran to the outside of the mall leave Danny and Star in there.

"Star you need to get out of here. I will call my parents for help." Danny said knowing once again he couldn't go ghost without ditching Star.

However, before Danny could call his parents his cellphone along with almost all the tech in the building flew toward the last ghost he wanted to see.

"We meet again child, this time I will make sure you are out of my way, and what better way to do it then while you are at your weakest!" Technus said with a grin.

"What does he mean by that Danny? It make no sense what so ever." Star asked.

"We can worry about that later when we aren't being attacked by a tech ghost." Danny said only for Technus to block there path with a ghost tech firewall.

"I am sorry, but my firewall won't allow for you or you little girlfriend to escape." Technus said laughing.

"She is not my girlfriend you sorry excuse for a computer virus!" Danny said while firing the laser lipstick once again.

Technus seeing the incoming laser blast used the technology he had under his control to make a barrier that deflect the laser blast from him to Star.

'Crap he would try to attack Star when I can't go ghost. Here we go again.' Danny thought as he raced to Star with the same speed he showed her earlier.

"Look out Star get out of the way!" Danny said pushing Star out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the laser blast.

"This makes it so much easier child. Now it is time for you become a full ghost!" Technus said as he grabbed Danny by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

'Full ghost what the does that suppose to mean? Danny may be many things but he isn't a ghost in anyway.' Star asked herself while watching the scene with horror on her face.

Technus continued to rise up into the air until he was at the highest point in the mall.

"Any last words child before you go delete you for good?" Technus asked in a cocky tone.

"Actually yes. There is that over confidence again Technus, and over confidence weather you know it or not is your greatest weakness!" Danny said as he slipped the Specter Deflector on Technus causing him to scream in pain.

"Damn you child get this thing off me!" Technus screamed in pain while losing his ability to control his ghostly energy.

Within moments the ghost firewall disappeared, and Technus fell to the ground while still holding Danny in his grip.

"I am going to make sure I take you down with me!" Technus said still in pain as he fell to the ground with Danny.

'I can't use any of my ghost powers with Star watching me, so I will just have to use Technus to take the force of the impact. Please let me be right about this.' Danny thought as both him and Technus hit the ground.

As soon as they crashed into the ground Danny looked to see that Technus was knocked out due to the fall and the Specter Deflector still on him.

'I can't believe that worked. I guess my luck did hold out. Or my ghost powers shielded me some how from the impact.' Danny thought to himself.

"Time for you to go back to where you belong Technus. Next time if you want to go Christmas shopping do it in the ghost zone." Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and sucked up Technus into it leaving the Specter Deflector behind.

'Ok now I know it isn't a fluke Fenton is hiding something. This is the second time he save me from a ghost in the same day. Plus how did he know to use Technus to take the force of that impact? So Fenton why are you hiding this from everyone?' Star thought to herself.

"I can't believe I got lucky twice in one day." Danny said trying to do damage control.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it Fenton. I saw how you handled that ghost. It is like you do this secretly in your spare time. That plus the strength and speed you displayed when you fought the first ghost appeared once again." Star said causing Danny to sweat on the inside.

"That strength and speed was from an adrenaline rush. I mean think about it. If I had that kind of power all the time I wouldn't be Dash's punching bag now would I?" Danny said trying to cover up.

'He does have a point there, but that doesn't cover for the skills he used taking down both Skulker and Technus. Plus the inside knowledge he had on Skulker has to mean he has dealt with the first one more then once. I will let him slide with that for know, but I will learn the truth one way or another.' Star thought to herself.

"That does make sense Fenton. I mean if you had that strength and speed on the normal you would have more friends then the two you have. Or if not that at least you wouldn't be Dash's punching bag" Star said in a calm tone.

"I only have two friends for a good reason. I was popular a time or two, and personally I would rather be a bottom feeler and be with my real friends then popular and having to watch my back." Danny said sincerely.

"Whatever you say Fenton." Star said in a dry tone taking offense to what Danny said about popularity.

"However, thank you for saving me again." Star said as she once again kissed Danny on the cheek.

"What was that for? I am not under another mistletoe am I?" Danny asked remembering the first time she kissed him while trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"No this time it is because you save me. Makes me wonder where Danny Phantom was. He usually is on top of these ghosts." Star asked not noticing the expression on Danny's face.

"He can't be everywhere at once. Not without weakening himself." Danny said not noticing he let out some information he shouldn't have.

'Damn it Fenton you are slipping you better go before it is too late.' Danny thought only for Star to stop him.

'How does he know that even if it is true? Fenton while I can understand you knowing some things about ghosts, you know more then you are letting on. Now next to being popular and keeping my 3.9 GPA this take the next important slot.' Star thought to herself.

"Danny could you do me a favor and walk me home please? I know it wasn't luck that have me twice today, and I wouldn't feel safe walking home unless I am with you or Paulina's crush." Star said refering to Danny Phantom in a sincere tone.

"Star I still need to get my Christmas shopping done. I think it would be best if you went home on your own unless you still have shopping to do." Danny said remembering he never started his shopping.

"However, if you are still afraid to go home put this on. A human wearing it will be protected from ghosts. A ghost with it on... well you remember what happened to Technus." Danny said as Star took the device.

"I will return it to you at school tomorrow when no one is looking." Star said as she put on the device and walked out the store.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this sooner, but writers block got the better of me. Will Star find out the truth? Find out in the later chapters of this story. R and R people.


	3. pairings for a project

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part 3 of underneath the mistletoe.

Girls locker room

"Star how did you shopping go at the mall?" Paulina asked wanting to start a conversation.

"I had to cut my business there short due to a ghost attack." Star said in a dry tone.

"A ghost attack which one was it this time? Was it that overweight blue faced ghost again? Or one of those ghost police rejects?" Paulina asked.

"No his name was Technus the ghost of tech. Lucky for me I was saved by a real hero." Star said calmly.

"You are so lucky to have had the ghost boy save you." Paulina said only for Star to frown.

"It wasn't the ghost boy who save me it was..." Before Star could speak up the two of them heard a warning bell.

"Sorry Paulina I will tell you the rest later when we aren't late for class." Star said running out of the locker room leaving Paulina alone.

'The ghost boy didn't save her this time? Well whoever it is can't be as cool as the ghost boy. The only people I can think of would be those GIW guy, Fentons Parents, or... No he is too much of a loser to be a ghost hunter. What I wouldn't give to have the ghost boy come come to me right now, and ask me to be his girlfriend.' Paulina thought to herself as she got her stuff ready for her class.

English class

"Okclass I normally don't do this, but since my bonus depends on getting this school's average up I am having you do a group assignment. In other for both of you to pass you need to have a combined pass grade." Mr. Lancer said getting moans and groans from everyone except from a few students.

'no problem all I have to do is have Star or one of the smart kids as my partner, and this will be a cake walk.' Paulina thought to herself until Lancer said the next thing.

"Next off I will be choosing the partners since a lot rides on this and I don't like losing!" Mr. Lancer added.

"I swear if he sticks me with Paulina I am going to scream!" Sam whispered to Tucker and Danny.

"Calm down Sam, you may luck out and end up with one of us." Tucker whispered back.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson since you two have so much to talk about I will give you your partners first. Tucker Foley your partner is Dash Baxter. Sam Manson your partner is Mr. Kwan." Mr. Lancer said.

'Oh well at it could have been worse. At least Kwan is one of the nicer A-list students.' Sam thought to herself.

'Oh great I am going not only going to have to do all the work, but if we don't get a good grade I am going to really get it.' Tucker thought sourly.

"Paulina and Mikey, Rebbecca and Brittney, Danny Fenton, and Star Storm." Mr. Lancer read counted to read off the list until no one was left unpaired.

'Yes I get spend time... I mean I have an excuse to be near Fentonto find out the truth.' Star thought to herself.

'Oh great not that it isn't cool to be paired off with Star, but why now? I just hope she doesn't find out the truth. If she did it could cause problems.' Danny thought to himself.

"This is so unfair why are we being paired off with people we don't get along with? I mean wouldn't that be unproductive?" Paulina asked.

"I am incline to agree with her? What gives?" Sam said shocking everyone in the classroom.

'I never thought I would see the day where Paulina and that goth geek would agree on anything. We must be in the twilight zone or something.' Dash thought to himself.

"I need all of you to get good grades so I can get my bonus. If I pair off everyone with people they liked then only part of the class would pass. By doing this you learn the lesson that you will have to work with those you don't like sometimes to get the job done." Mr. Lancer said bluntly.

"Now here is the good part about this you have the choice of either working on your project here, or going to the library to do it your choice." Mr. Lancer added.

"No way am I going to a library with a loser like you." Dash said wanting to wail on Foley.

"Not a chance my beauty would be wasted there." Paulina said in her normal tone.

"Fenton I am not going to lose my 3.9 GPA because of lack of information so we are going to the Library! By the way what is the project on anyways?" Star asked.

"You can either choose a subject you both agree on, or the poetry on the 19th century." Mr. Lancer said in a calm tone.

"The poetry of the 19th Century hands down!" Both Star and Danny said at the same time only to get looks from everyone in the class.

'Could it be that Danny and Star actually did some bonding when I didn't know it? I will have to talk with her later about this. If it is as I hope it is I can hook the two of them up. While I have a reason to keep away from FentonStar doesn't. Don't get ahead of yourself find out the truth first.' Valerie thought to herself.

'Danny not only agreeing with an A-list but in sync with one? This really must be an alternate reality. It is the only way to explain why me and Paulina agree on something along with Danny and Star in sync.' Sam thought to herself.

"What It sounds challenging." Star said defending herself.

"It is the only thing that I was tested on where I got a grade above average for me." Danny said remembering the test he took.

"It seems those two have the right attitude now everyone else choose you projects and do it." Mr. Lancer said in a calm tone.

"Mr. Lancer me and my partner will be going to the library as well." Kwan said as he grabbed Sam and raced up to the library.

"I didn't know you were the library type Kwan." Sam said in shock.

"When you took me to the poetry thing I got into reading more. I just don't do it around anyone since I have an image to protect." Kwan responded.

"Besides I want to prove to everyone that I am not stupid as everyone claims I am. I work hard to keep my C- average." Kwan added.

"Wow I didn't know that about you. So what do you want to do your report on?" Sam asked.

"I am not good with poetry in the 18 hundreds so how about something that I know you are good at. The benefits of being a Vegan." Kwan said putting a smile on Sam's face.

"Kwan I think we will be getting along just fine. I mean at least for the time of this project." Sam said in a less then gloomy tone.

Across the hall

"Fenton thanks for letting me hold this yesterday." Star said as she gave Danny his Specter Deflector.

"No problem Star. Now that I have this back, we can get started on our report." Danny said in a passive tone.

"Fenton did you really do that well in poetry in the 19th century?" Star asked.

"I got a 91 on that test the highest I ever score on any test other then cooking class." Danny said with pride.

'Do I even want to know? Maybe but not right now.' Star thought to herself.

"If you can actually get a 91 on a test when you try, why don't you try to do that all the time?" Star asked before stopping herself.

'That is it Star if you are going to learn the truth you need to get friendly with him even if it is in secret.' Star thought to herself.

"If I did that, then I would not only get picked on just for sport, but picked on unless I do the dumber bullies homework. You don't have to worry about that because you are in the A-lists." Danny answered dryly.

'He does have a point. Mikey is in this same spot. I have ask why do I even care? I should just pretend that I care to get what I want, but for some reason I actually want to have him around other then thay. I might as well try to keep up appearances. If people found out that I actually want to hang out with Fenton I would lose everything. I would be just like my first best friend Valerie when she lost it all.' Star thought to herself.

"Let's just get this report over with Danny. I want to have the rest of the time this report is due to do what I want to." Star said without sugar coating anything.

Casper high Library 20 minutes later

"Here are all the books I believe we will need for our reports." Danny said as he handed Star three books of 19th century poetry.

"Fenton, there is something I want to ask you. I never got the chance to finish my Christmas shopping, and I was wondering if you would come with me to help me finish?" Star asked throwing Danny off his game.

"You are really willing to risk you popularity by being seen with me?" Danny asked giving her a weird look.

'He is right, but for the sake of finding out the truth about you Fenton I will risk it.' Star thought to herself.

"The others may not consider you cool but I am having second thoughts about this. I mean at first I thought you were a freak with freaky parents. Now I still think you are weird but weird in a good way not bad. Besides my first best friend thinks you are cool maybe she is right. However if I were to tell anyone I was thinking this in the A-lists I would get booted out." Star said in a low tone.

'That reminds me what that second ghost said to Danny. He would make him a full ghost what is that suppose to mean? Danny has ghost power or something? That can't be right human can't have ghost powers right? Oh yeah when we were bitten by those bugs some time ago we all gained ghost powers before Danny Phantom saved us. It could be possible that Danny has ghost powers? If he did what that second ghost said would make some sort of sense. If I am near Danny during the next ghost fight I will see if what I am thinking is true.' Star said to herself.

"Star I know that you are good at what you do, but I think we should try and get a good chuck of our reports done." Danny said reading and taking down important notes he needed to do his report.

Star didn't answer him but instead decided to follow his example and start on their report. With the knowledge Danny gained from studying for the first test along with the stuff he read from the books he had a sizable chunk of information. However, the peace and quiet they had only lasted for a moment. This was because Paulina, Mikey, Tucker and Dash all came upstairs arguing with each other.

"You got that geek? You are doing my work and yours while I talk with Paulina got it?" Dash said to Tucker while cracking his knuckles.

'Why did they have to come up here? Couldn't they have stayed in the classroom? His hinders what I wanted to do up here.' Star thought to herself sourly.

"Dude Mr. Lancer reads our reports, and he can recognize our handwriting as well as our writing style. If he looks at that we will fail us both." Tucker said in a medium volume.

"Mikey you will be doing Paulina's work as well, if you want to remain on the neutral list. Otherwise you can join Fenton, Foley, and Manson at the bottom!" Dash added.

"Hey Star why don't you come with us, and have Fenton do your work for you?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah it is something he is actually good at besides being a turd." Dash added.

"No thanks I want to earn my grade and not risk getting in trouble with Mr. Lancer." Star said in a calm tone.

"Star you do realize that if you piss the two of them off might just end up in you getting booted out of the A-lists." Danny whispered to Star.

"What was that Fenton? Star tell me what he said so I can pound him good!" Dash said while cracking his knuckles.

"He was asking me to look over his notes for our report. I guess I am not the only one taking this seriously." Star said lying.

'Ok someone from the A-list sticking their neck out for me? She must be sincere about what she said before.' Danny thought to himself.

"Whatever just don't get any ideas Fenton!" Dash said as he and Paulina went to the other side of the library leaving their Partners alone to do the work.

"Danny come over here with us." Tucker said calmly.

"Sorry but unlike your partners I actually want to work with mine. Also if you know what is good for yourselves I would get work on your reports." Star said switching up her tone from nice to mean.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this one, but I have writers block on just about all my fanfictions. The next update will be soon I hope. R and R people.


	4. Ghost 3 were we meant to be?

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of underneath the mistletoe.

Casper High After School

"So tell me you guys how did studying go with your partners?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker.

"It didn't. Dash just decided to have me do all the work for our project while he tried to woo Paulina." Tucker said sourly.

"It went well for me Sam. Star actually is a good project partner. To tell you the truth I am actually enjoying her company while working on this project as well." Danny said sincerely.

"I noticed that dude. I mean you chose to stay with her instead of come over with me any Mikey. Don't tell me you are thinking about replacing me as your friend?" Tucker said to get a negative response.

"I just don't want to be the the reason Lancer unleashes his wrath upon the class. But on another subject how was working with your partner Sam?" Danny asked.

"I am in the same boat as you Danny, with the exception of dissing Tucker for someone else. He is actually taking our project seriously and even chose a subject that I am knowledgeable about." Sam said smiling.

"Hey Foley you better have our report ready on time or I will pound you into powder!" Dash said just before punching Tucker in the arm.

"If it wasn't for me wanting to keep my 4.0 GPA I would just fail on purpose!" Tucker said annoyed.

While Tucker was rubbing his sore arm, Star came up to Danny and spoke to him a normal tone.

"Fenton, don't forget to meet me later. I want to look over your work just to make sure it is A+ Material. While I can't get a 4.0 GPA due to that one test I messed up on, I can still keep my GPA at a 3.9." Star said in her normal tone to him.

'She says that, but I know she wants me to meet her to finish her shopping. I wonder if the others took notice to the way Star is treating me better. While not by much she is being nicer to me.' Danny thought to himself.

"I will be right back guys I need to get my Fenton thermos out of my locker." Danny said as he walked off leaving Sam and Tucker alone.

"Wow that is the first time she called you anything other then freak. I think saving her life twice had something to do with it." Tucker said in a normal tone.

"No you think so?" Sam said with plenty of sarcasm and annoyance in her voice.

'Oh great she is going into the green eyed monster mode again. Better get her out of it before it is too late.' Tucker thought before he spoke.

"Sam calm down before you go off the deep end. With Valerie I could understand you getting upset since both of them were showing feelings towards each other. Now take a look at this instance. Is Danny showing any romantic feelings towards Star?" Tucker asked.

"No not that I can see. However with Paulina all it took was two rescues for her to fall head over heels for Danny Phantom." Sam countered.

"But this isn't Paulina we are talking about it is Star. Next believe it or not Star last I checked has a boyfriend. Your partner in the project if I am accurate. Last I checked Danny doesn't steal other people's girlfriends away." Tucker added causing Sam to calm down.

"My gut tells me something else is there though, and my gut hasn't lied to me yet Tucker but for now I will wait and see." Sam said only for Tucker to frown.

"No Sam you won't. Either you tell Danny how you feel about him, or I will do it for you. Everyone and I mean everyone knows how you feel about him except Danny. You waited last time, and you almost lost Danny to Valerie." Tucker said trying to put his foot down.

"You do that, and I will make sure this goes all over the school's Internet!" Sam said revealing a picture of Tucker cross dressing in Sam's clothes.

"Fine Sam I won't say anything, but you seriously need to tell him how you feel before it is too late!" Tucker said once again to his friend before Danny came back.

"I will see the two of you later I have to head home and put away some of this excess ghost hunting equipment." Danny said only for Tucker to speak up.

"You may not want to do that dude. With your luck you may need it. I mean haven't you noticed that your enemies are poping up when you are stuck with someone? Also they are making it so you can't use your ghost powers." Tucker said with concern.

"Tucker don't jinx him. The last thing Danny needs is to be stuck where he can't use his ghost powers." Sam said as Danny walked off to head to his home.

"So Sam you want to go to the Nasty burger and put it on Danny's tab?" Tucker asked.

"I would, but I need to get my report done. Unless you don't mind Kwan sitting with us while we talk about the benifits of not eating meat." Sam said causing Tucker to shiver at the thought.

"No thanks Sam, It would clash with my report of the benifits of a strong protein diet. Besides I remember what Veggies did to me the one time I did eat them and I don't want to experience that again." Tucker said while shuttering.

'Well I can't him not to knock them until he tried them since he did eat them one. But that was to save Danny from Blood Blossoms.' Sam thought to herself as her partner came up behind her.

"Hey Sam ready to continue working on our report?" Kwan asked.

'Well at least he wants to get this project done.' Sam thought before she spoke.

"I am want to head to the Nasty burger so we can get to work?" Sam asked.

Fenton works two hours later

"Ok I got my thermos, my Specter Deflector, and my Fenton phones. Now all I need to do is to get..." Before Danny could finish his sentence Maddie came and frowned.

"Danny what are you doing with those ghost gauntlets? Don't tell me you are going to go ghost hunting? If you are I forbid it!" Maddie said as she took the Gloves away from Danny and walked away.

'Good thing she didn't see the other stuff or I might have been screwed. No matter I might as well put these in my ears and I am off.' Danny thought to himself as he went up to his room and continued working on his joined project.

However his peace didn't last very long when once again his ghost sense went off. Seeing no one around Danny changed from his human self to his ghostly alter ego only to get licked by his second Ally.

"Wulf what are you doing here? I thought I told you that you were free?" Danny said to his ghostly ally.

(I am here to warn you friend. Your enemies are stalking you and are waiting for you to be within the company of someone before they strike. I overheard Skulker and Technus talking about this to our mutual enemies.) Wulf said in Esperanto.

"So that explains why Skulker and Technus attacked me when Star was there. Wulf you better get out of here before my mother comes up here and shoots at the both of us." Danny said to his ally.

(Be careful Danny I don't want to see you in the ghost zone until it is your time.) Wulf said as he ripped open a doorway into the ghost zone and left while Danny powered down.

As soon as Wulf left Maddie called her son downstairs as he had a guest. Upon going downstairs He saw his partner and Kwan waiting at the door.

"Mom I got this you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Ok Sweetie I will see you later. Also don't try and steal any ghost hunting equipment. It is already enough that your sister is doing it when she said she wasn't interested in it." Maddie said as she walked away from Danny and his company.

"See you later Star, I am heading to the Nasty burger to meet up with my partner." Kwan said just before he ran off as fast as he could to the Nasty burger.

"So It looks like Kwan is going to work with your girlfriend?" Star said causing Danny to frown.

"She isn't my girlfriend Star we are just friends. But on another note let's... Danny I want us to go to the mall first." Star said cutting off Danny.

"Are you sure? I mean I did manage to get some extra information for our presentations." Danny said only for Star to shake her head.

"We got more then enough information for our projects, and I even finished my part of it when I was home. We can go over your part of it when we get back." Star said as she took Danny's hand and walked down the street with him.

"Star I don't think you should be holding my hand. I don't want Kwan to put me on the list for more beat downs then I normally have to endure." Danny said without realizing he slipped.

"Endure? What does that mean?" Star asked as the gears in her brain were turning again.

"It means that I wait until the beating is over if I am cornered. Normally I can get away from them easily but sometimes I can't." Danny said trying to do damage control.

'Damn it Fenton if you keep this up you might as well tell her you are Danny Phantom!' Danny thought to himself.

'Now I know for sure he is hiding something. He get C's with the occasional C+ and the one A- but with all these excuses he is coming up with he is thinking more then he normally would. I just need one more solid piece to tie these all together.' Star thought to herself only to get pushed out of the way one again.

"Star get out of here now another ghost... It is that Ember McLain ghost!" Star said cutting him off.

"It is so nice you remembered me dipstick, too bad I will be taking you and Baby pop here to your graves!" Ember said in a cold tone.

"Star take these they will protect you from Ember's mind controlling music, but they won't work on her attack songs." Danny said handing Star an extra set of Fenton phones.

"Ah that is so cute Baby pop is protecting his little girlfriend. Too bad she won't be able to avoid this!" Ember said as she grabbed Star and Danny and Disappeared into a whirlwind of Flames.

The Nasty Burger

"There we go Sam, I written down all of the benifits I could find on a all veggie diet. I hope it is up to standard so we don't piss off Lancer." Kwan said hand Sam his report.

Sam being the smarter one of the two went through Kwan work reading it over and actually smiled.

"I am guess I did alright with the report. It isn't often that I see you smile other then when you are with Fenton." Kwan said honestly.

"Ok two things. You are right your work is actually decent it could easily get a B+ on it's own. Also since when do you notice what I be doing? I thought the A-lists didn't pay attention to the supposed lower classes" Sam said sourly.

"Don't tell him I said this, but the real reason I act like a jerk to the lower classes of students is because of Dash. While he is my friend I don't agree on a lot of the things he does. Bullying people happens to be one of them." Kwan said surprising Sam.

"If you don't like it why don't you tell him so? I mean you are you own person and from speaking with you I know you have your own mind." Sam asked.

"I am afraid Sam. If I voice how I feel I could get kicked out of the A-lists. If that happens then I won't have any friends." Kwan said one again surprising Sam.

"Kwan you can't let fear do that to you. Even if you are afraid of something you got to face what you are afraid of. Also if the worse of the worse happens I can't believe I am saying this, but I will be your friend." Sam said shocked that once again she was offering friendship to the Asian Jock.

"You mean that Sam?" Kwan asked with hope.

"Yeah I mean it Kwan. I mean at first I thought you were one of jerks of this school, but you take away Dash and add your true self and I see someone I wouldn't mind being friends with." Sam said sincerely.

"I feel sorry for you though Sam. I know how you feel about Fenton as everyone in the school does but him. However he keeps going after everyone else." Kwan said in a sincere tone.

"Wow Tucker was right. Everyone seems to notice how I feel about Danny." Sam said to herself.

"To tell you the truth Sam I honestly don't understand why there isn't a line of guys to date you like there is Paulina. I mean you are Smart, have your own way of doing things, and very nice when a person get's to know you." Kwan said sincerely.

"Simple Kwan. Unlike Paulina I don't have the look most boys want. Also I am not easy like her either. Trust me if the ghost boy was just a being that thought with his hormones he would have gotten with Paulina a while ago." Sam said bitterly.

"Well Sam I have a confession I want to make. There is one boy I know who has been crushing on you but didn't want to say anything." Kwan said gathering his courage.

'Wow some actually likes me. I hope they aren't like Elliot. Wait a minute I like Danny, I want to be with him not this other person. Or do I?' Sam thought to herself.

"That boy is me Sam. I have been wanting to actually go out with you for some time now. Ever since Danny went out with Paulina for the first time. However, back then I didn't know how to express my thoughts correctly." Kwan Confessed.

To say that Sam was shocked was an understatement. If there was a scale from one to 1,000 with 1 being the least shocked and 1,000 being the most it would have been all the scale.

'Wow Kwan confessed to liking me? Wow I didn't see that coming. Wait a minute isn't he with Star? If there is one thing I hate it is cheaters.' Sam thought to herself before she spoke.

"Kwan what about your girlfriend? I don't think she will like this one bit." Sam said only for Kwan to smile again.

"Me and Star aren't together anymore. We broke up some time ago when she noticed that my eye kept wondering to you. She said she couldn't take being Second best to two people." Kwan said in a normal tone.

"I know you have feelings for Fenton, but to be honest unless someone told him how you felt I doubt he would pick up on it and if he can't see the wonderful girl that has been at his side the whole time it is his lost. So Sam I have to ask you will you be my girlfriend?" Kwan asked getting a whole bunch of Ahh's from all the grown ups watching the scene.

'Wow I always image Danny confessing to me like this, But Kwan? I never would have seen this coming in a million years.' Sam thought to herself before she spoke.

"What about the A-lists? I know they didn't mind you dating Star, but me? You would get kicked out for sure. I know Paulina hates my guts as I do hers and Dash don't like me none either. If you dated me you could lose being in the A-lists." Sam said trying to sway Kwan otherwise.

"Unlike you they don't listen to me and see me. Even Dash who is suppose to be my best friend doesn't listen to me all the time. You however treat me like a person and that is a great feeling. Besides when Valerie got kicked out the A-lists she still had Star, and Fenton. As long as I have you as a friend and/or girlfriend I don't really care what happens." Kwan said sincerely.

'He is willing to risk his popularity for me. I have to say that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. But I can't let him do it. It may be something he will regret later.' Sam thought to herself.

"Kwan I can't let you do it. Even though what you are doing is the sweetest thing I can ever think of, you may end up regretting it later." Sam said only for Kwan to frown.

"Sam don't be like the A-lists I have known. Please let me make my own Choices like you do yours. I know you are Amazing Sam, and if being with you means I lose people who don't care about what I think then it isn't a big lost in comparing to what I will gain. You Sam are worth the risk." Kwan said with a lot of courage and strength.

"Oh come on girl give the guy a chance. It is obvious to everyone here he likes you and is willing to give up everything he had for you. If it was me I would accept in a heartbeat." Said a young woman who looked to be in her mid 20's"

Sam thought about the confession and what the older woman said for a moment before she finally voiced her answer to his question.

Somewhere in Amity Park at the exact same moment

When they reappeared they were both on top of the tallest building in Amity which was over 100 feet tall. The roof of the building was very narrow so there was no way they could move too much without the risk of falling off. Ember then looked at the two teens and smiled.

'The dipstick is with this loser blond so he can't use any of his powers unless he wants to reveal himself to her. Also there isn't any place he or she can dodge so if I know him he will take a beating to protect her. Ember you have outdone yourself.' Ember thought with a smile.

'Shit Ember had to bring both of us up here. I don't have many options if we are going to get out of this in one piece along with my secret staying that. Damn it mom did you have to see me take the ghost gauntlets?' thought sourly.

"No where to run, no where to hide baby pop. Now I am going to finish you both off!" Ember said as she struck a cord sending s stream of musical skulls at Star.

'Now they are fighting Dirty. I got to save her, but I won't be able to avoid the attack if I do. Oh well better me who can heal quick then Star who can't.' Danny thought as got in front of Star and turned his back to Ember as he took the attack head on.

'Why didn't... Oh I see Ember put us on a roof with little surface space. If Danny would have pushed me I would have fallen. That attack must have been painful for him. I don't think any of my friends would have took a blow like that for me.' Star thought only to see Danny still standing as if he wasn't Fazed by it.

"Danny what are you doing? I know you can fight ghosts, but taking a direct attack? Are you crazy?" Star said with concern.

"If there was some place to dodge or get out of the way I would have did that. Ember brought us here so we couldn't aviod her attacks. Besides it is better me taking that attacks then you Star." Danny said sincerely.

"Always insisting on being the hero, well that is going to be your downfall this time Baby pop." Ember said as she once again took aim at Star only for Danny to take the attack again.

'This time? Ok unless she is talking about the time when our parents were kidnapped she is saying that Danny has fought her more the this time and the last this I know.' Star thought before Danny spoke again after taking another powerful attack.

"I... won't let... you hurt... her Ember!" Danny said still enduring her attacks..

'Dipstick is lasting longer then I thought he would without using he powers. Too bad for him this will be his last fight.' Ember thought to herself before she spoke.

"That is so sweet. It is so sweet it is sickening! No matter, I have you were I want you now. Any last words before I kill your human... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ember never finished that sentence as Danny managed to one again get the Specter deflector on another one of his enemies.

'Damn it the dipstick has that device on him. Got to get it off before I am too weak and he sucks me into that thermos of his.' Ember though to herself.

'Damn it Mom this would be a good time to have to have my ghost gauntlets. I just hope that I can suck her up before she breaks free.' Danny thought as he tried to get his thermos.

However, unlike before where the Specter Deflector stopped Technus Ember still in pain struck a power cord disabling the device before removing it. Star at this time had a moment to watch Danny, and got the shock of her life when she saw Danny with his shirt completely destroyed.

'Wow there is no way Danny got all those from Dash and Kwan. Well now I know why he wears baggy clothes even though he has some muscle to show.' Star thought to herself.

"Damn that belt you are going to pay for that Dipstick! But first before I take you both out, I have something to tell your little girlfriend. If you are wondering why baby pop here has lasted this long it is because me and him fight much more then this and the last time me met. In fact he has a... Oh great just what I need turbulence.." Ember thought as she felt a strong wind blow her.

'Oh great just what we don't need a strong gust of wind if this keeps up we could fall off the roof. Wait there is the pointer tower. I better grab on to that before it is too late.' Star thought sourly.

'A strong wind this could be all the edge I need to win this fight.' Danny thought to himself only to be grabbed my Ember.

"Game over Dipstick your days of messing with me are over. Any last words before I make you go splat?" Ember said with a smile on her face.

"I said it to Technus, and I will say it to you as well Ember. There is that over confidence Ember, and over confidence weather you know it or not is your greatest weakness!" Danny said just before he focused some of his ghost energy to his head just before he headbutted Ember as hard as he could stunning her.

'I just hope Star didn't see that. I took a big risk doing that to weaken her.' Danny thought to himself.

"Damn it what is your head made of? The same metal that Skulker's cyber armor is?" Ember asked still stunned.

'He headbutted her and it worked? Wow Danny when they said use your head you take the meaning to heart.' Star thought as she watched Danny shake off the pain his body was in.

Danny after regaining some feeling in his body pulled out his thermos and captured Ember while she was still out of it.

'This isn't good, Star is in Danger because of me. It isn't safe for her to be around me.' Danny thought upset.

"Star are you ok?" Danny asked already halfway recovered.

"I am fine, but you need to rest you took a really bad beating from Ember." Star said looking at the wounds Ember inflicted heal faster then she ever saw before.

"Star don't worry about me. I will be fine after some rest." Danny said feeling his body repair itself like is usually does.

"I am glad and Danny I finally figured out your secret." Star said causing Danny to sweat a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I saw the scars on your back Danny. I know you get bullied by Dash and Kwan, but they don't leave bruises like that. I know you have been fighting ghost and hiding it besides the times I know about." Star said in a calm tone.

'Damn it she found out one of my secrets. But then again at the worse she may think I am the red hunter.' Danny thought.

"I also know you have ghost powers Danny. I saw your scars healing faster then normal, and I know for a fact that only ghosts have that ability. If that isn't proof enough what Technus said about making you all ghost and what Ember said before is proof of this." Star said causing Danny to sweat even more.

"They were saying that to distract us Star. Nothing more nothing less. I mean come on they are Danny Phantom's enemies." Danny said only for Star not to buy it.

"Who hasn't been here to save either of us any of the three times we were attacked. However if what you are saying is true then put on this Specter Deflector. If you don't get shocked I know you are telling the truth. Otherwise it proves me correct." Star said causing Danny to sigh.

Danny expression just became more serious then it was before and Star was having a bit of trouble reading him.

"You are right Star on both accounts. I do have ghost powers, and I do fight ghosts more then the times you know of." Danny said sincerely.

"I knew I was right about that, but even though I am it doesn't affect in anyway what I am about to do next." Star said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and began to give him the most intense kiss she has every given anyone in her life.

'Woah this is so much better then the fake out make outs I do sometimes with Sam.' Danny thought as he kissed Star back.

'He is kissing me back. He isn't a bad kisser either. Not the best I had but that can get better with time.' Star thought as the continued to make out on top of the building.

When the two Teens finished their make out session it was Star who was the first one to speak.

"I take it that you kissing me back is a yes to my next question." Star said leaving Danny confused.

"Ok and what would that question be Star?" Danny asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend Danny?" Star asked in a way not surprising the half ghost teen.

Danny then thought about the question for a moment just before he spoke up and gave his answer.

Stage out

Sorry to leave the story on this note, but I feel it will be more fun this way. It seems both Danny and Sam are being asked out by two A-lists. What will their answers be? Find out in the next chapter of Underneath the Mistletoe. R and R people.


	5. New couples and a catfight ?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of underneath the mistletoe.

On the rooftop

"Star you knowing the truth about me changes everything between us. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." Danny said causing Star to sigh.

"I have a good clue why you don't want me to tell, but to make sure I am right why don't you want me to tell?" Star asked.

"Those ghosts that attacked us for the past few days are my enemies. If they found out other people knew the truth about me they would be in danger. It is the reason why I am going to have to answer no as well to the relationship question." Danny said only for Star to speak.

"Danny unlike Valerie when she said no I know the risks involved with us being together, and I am willing to accept them if it means being with you." Star said with the I am not going to take no for an answer attitude.

"What about your popularity? If you go out with me a bottom feeder you could lose your spot in the A-lists." Danny said trying to sway her.

"Put any of the other A-lists in this same situation and they would have sooner left me to die then protect me. Besides I still have my real friend Valerie who I know has my back even if the others don't." Star said now not caring about the A-lists.

'Wow she would give up her popularity to be with me if it came to that. Plus there isn't any girls I know who want to be with me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Come on Star, lets get off this rooftop." Danny said as he picked her up bridal style, turned them both invisible, and flew down to the ground before going into a alley.

"Danny put this on. There is no way I am letting you walk around looking like you were in a fight." Star said as she gave Danny her Jacket.

"Thanks Star, now I am going to take you home. We can do our Christmas shopping another day." Danny said only for Star to remember something.

"I know you said no the first time, but I know the score and all the risks, and I am willing to accept them if it means being with you. I may not have as much beauty as Paulina, I know I am a good catch, and I have brains to go with my beauty. So please reconsister your answer" Star said while smiling her best.

"If you are willing to accept the risks of being with me then I don't see why not. But please don't treat me like you did Tucker when you were dating him." Danny said to Star just before she once again began a make out session with him.

"With your best friend I only went out with him because someone made it so I was unpopular and I didn't want to be alone. You however Danny risked your life for me three times and even took some powerful blows to keep me safe. You have have my respect and my desire to be with you." Star said sincerely.

The Nasty Burger the exact same moment

"Kwan I can't say yes. No matter how much I would like to finally have a boyfriend my heart is just telling me that it won't be happy unless that boyfriend is Danny." Sam answered honestly.

"I understand your first crush is kind of hard to ignore for someone else. I would know since mine happened to be that senior girl name Jessica." Kwan answered in an understanding tone.

"What made you give up on her?" Sam asked.

"She had a boyfriend for a starter, Second she wouldn't give me the time of day since I was a freshmen. Lastly like Paulina she has it for Danny Phantom." Kwan answered causing Sam to frown.

'That is just great just what I didn't need to know.' Sam thought sourly.

"Kwan for being rejected you sure are taking this well." Sam said in a surprised tone.

"I knew that my chances weren't all that great with your crush on Fenton, But I had to confess anyways. I wish you luck with getting him, but in order for that to happen you have to admit you feelings for him." Kwan said causing the gears in Sam's head to go.

"But what if it doesn't feel the same way about me? I have been by his side since elementary school and... You have to at least try." Kwan said cutting off Sam.

"I mean If I didn't just try right now, I would have never gotten your answer even thought you rejected me. Plus if you wait around too long, someone else my ask him out. I mean he has already dated Paulina, and he almost made Valerie his girlfriend. If you don't want to be tossed aside again you have to at least try." Kwan said surprising Sam once again.

"Thank you Kwan I needed that. Hopefully when I tell him how I feel he will accept my feelings and be my boyfriend." Sam said with a new sense of confidence.

"That is the spirit. Now go and get the one you care for when you see him next." Kwan said to his partner.

Casper high the next morning

"Hey Tucker I have to ask you have you seen Danny? I need to tell him something that I should have months ago." Sam said surprising Tucker.

"You mean you are finally going to tell him how you feel Sam? Could it be that hell is freezing over?" Tucker said causing Sam to elbow him.

"That was a lame Joke Tucker, but seriously have you seen him?" Sam asked getting a negative response from Tucker.

"Don't worry Sam he will be here. He said he was coming today." Tucker said reassuring Sam Danny would show.

However when Danny did show everyone mouth's were hanging open. There he was Danny Fenton one of the least popular teens in the school with Star Storm holding Danny arm and her head in his shoulder. On her face she had the look of a love struck teen.

"Tucker please tell me that this isn't happening. Please tell me this is a nightmare." Sam said looking like the life was being drained out of her.

"If I did I would be lying because I see it too. It also looks like she actually like him unlike when me and Star was dating. Tucker said frowning.

This didn't go unnoticed by the A-list students. Kwan sighed and felt bad for Sam knowing that once again she was too late in confessing her feelings. Dash was now annoyed because he would have to extend membership to the A-lists to him again, while Paulina was glaring at Star for latching onto a bottom feeder.

"Star what are you doing? Are you trying to get kicked out of the A-lists by hanging onto that loser Fenton?" Paulina said in a nasty tone striking a nerve with Star.

"Ok Paulina, let's get one thing straight. My new boyfriend is anything but a loser! Second even if you were right which you aren't you had him as a boyfriend as well!" Star said with defiance.

'Wow since when did Star get backbone enough to talk back to Paulina? That is automatic dismissal from the A-lists last I checked.' Kwan thought to himself.

"I am not extending membership to you again Fenton! In fact I think I am going to pound you until Star breaks up with you!" Dash said grabbing Danny by his shirt only for Star to kick Dash as hard as she could in the shin.

"Put him down, unless you want me to kick in the same spot again! Also let me tell you getting hit in the same spot over and over again can result in some serious damage!" Star said pissed off.

The resulting kick caused Dash to drop Danny surprising everyone in the hallway including a certain African American girl.

'I was right after all. Star did and mostly likely still does. She has to see what I seen in him if she is risking her place in the A-lists.' Valerie thought to herself.

"Star no one has ever talked back to me other then my parents. Doing that is an automatic dismissal from the A-lists. However, since you are my best friend I will give you once chance to redeem yourself. Dump Fenton now in the most humilating way possible, and I will make sure you stay in the ranks of the A-lists." Paulina said waiting for Star's answer.

"I guess my choice is obvious then. I hope you have fun filling up that spot in the A-lists, because I am not dumping my hero to keep a spot in the A-lists." Star said shocking everyone including Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Fine then Star you just made the biggest mistake of your life! Have fun with your unpopular loser boyfriend!" Paulina said upset.

"Oh don't worry I will and for the last time he isn't a loser!" Star said just before she walked away from her former friends.

"Wow Star really must like Danny if she gave up her popularity for him." Tucker said still in shock.

Sam however was feeling pain, sorrow, and anger.

'I knew my gut was right when Star was being nicer to him then normal. Damn it! Why didn't I listen to it? Wait even though he has a girlfriend now there might be a chance for me if I confess my feelings.' Sam thought as she walked up to Danny and Star.

"Don't even think about Sam, I know that look and I am not going to lose the best thing that has happened to me because you finally want to admit your feelings!" Star said shocking Danny.

"Wait a minute you have feelings for me Sam?" Danny asked in shock.

"I still do Danny. I know it is kind of late to be telling you this now, but it is true. I was going to confess when I saw you today, but it seems like I am too late." Sam said in a sad tone.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? If I had known I would have tried to see if we could work for the sake of our friendship." Danny said making Sam feel even worse.

"Star I am warning you, If I find out that you did anything to hurt Danny, I swear you will regret it!" Sam hissed.

"Normally I wouldn't talk to you but now I will. I gave up my Popularity for Danny, Sam! That in itself is saying something about my intentions." Star said glaring at Sam.

'Oh and Sam, I also know the truth about Danny as well.' Star whispered into her ear causing Sam to lose it.

"So you are blackmailing him to get him into dating you! I warned you and now you will pay!" Sam said as she threw a powerful punch at Star hitting her into a locker.

'That goth friend of Danny's sure knows how to throw a punch. No matter I have been practicing with Valerie and I am going to make her regret that punch!' Star thought to herself as she regained her focus.

"Cat-fight! Cat-fight! Cat-fight! Cat-fight!" The jocks began to chat causing Danny to frown.

'I got to stop this before it gets out of hand.' Danny thought as he made his move only to be stopped by Dash.

"Fenton rule number one of the dude code. You never ever interrupt a cat-fight. Unless you want to get wailed on! But I must say what is with you? The are fighting over you which is any dude's dream. " Dash said.

"Not when it is my best friend, fighting with my girlfriend!" Danny said while getting away from Dash.

Danny wanting to stop the fight before it got started like Star Kick Dash in the same spot she kicked him causing him even more pain then before. Danny then ran and put himself in between the two combatants.

"Danny move out of the way so I can clean her clock! What she did was totally uncalled for!" Star hissed.

"It is when you are blackmailing my best friend! I will let you know I will take on anyone, anytime, anywhere if it means saving my friends from people who try to take advantage of them!" Sam said glaring at Star.

"South beach diet people what is going on?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I will ask one person what went on. Dash will you please tell me what I need to know." Mr. Lancer asked causing Danny to frown.

"From what I saw Star whispered something to Sam provoking her into attacking her. But before that Fenton, and Star both Kicked me in the shin and I think it may be broke." Dash said while grinning at Danny and Star with an evil smirk.

"Ms. Manson is this true?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"On the part of Provoking me yes she did. She is trying to blackmail my best friend into being her boyfriend!" Sam hissed.

"I did no such thing!" Star said in her defense.

"She did everything Dash said Mr. Lancer. I don't know what she said, but it really pissed Sam off." The Jocks all said causing Mr. Lancer to frown.

"Danny Fenton, Star Storm for the use of Violence and provoking Violence you two are suspended until the winter break is over. You are both to exit the school right now, and as added punishment if you haven't finished your report you both will receive F-'s for you grade." Mr. Lancer said in a harsh tone.

"Well it is a good thing we finished our report early Danny. Here you go Mr. Lancer see you and everyone else after the break." Star said as she grabbed Danny's hand and walked out of the school leaving three very pissed off students.

"Mr. Lancer what you did wasn't fair at all! There is more to it then what he said." Valerie said wanting to defend her friends.

"Valerie is right Mr. Lancer, Dash started with both Danny and Star!" Tucker said.

"Really then tell me what happened that Mr. Baxter didn't mention." Mr. Lancer said in a calm tone.

Valerie and Tucker proceeded in telling the whole tale once again including the parts that Dash left out causing Mr. Lancer to frown. Upon finishing the take Mr. Lancer spoke.

"Dash you started the mess with both of them and I can't over look this. So I am giving you a warning Mr. Baxter. If you do something like this again you will suffer the same punishment that Mr. Fenton, and Ms. Storm suffered. Sam I am also giving you a month's worth of detention for what you did. Even though she did provoke you, you still got physical with her when she didn't." Mr. Lancer said in a stern tone.

"How is that fair Mr. Lancer? Star get's suspended for whispering something into Sam's ear while Sam get only a month's worth of dentention for punching her." Valerie asked.

"Star provoked her starting the fight. Sam only reacted after she was provoked. It also stats in the rule book that the person starting a fight is to be automatically suspended no exceptions unless needed." Mr. Lancer said just before he walked away.

'Great it had to be Mr. Lancer the guy who sides with the jocks who came and gave Dash a get out of trouble free pass." Valerie thought to herself sourly.

Somewhere in Amity.

"How am I going to explain to my parents that I got suspended? This is so unfair!" Star said with sadness.

"Sam thought you were blackmailing me when you told her you knew the truth about me. I always thought that Sam was overprotective of me because she was a good friend. I had no idea it was because she had feelings for me." Danny said causing Star to frown.

"It was obvious to everyone with you being the exception. Didn't you ever wonder why Sam would always lose it whenever you interacted with a female other then her in a romantic way?" Star asked.

"With Paulina I thought it was because she hated her guts, and Valerie because she was the hunter girl who was trying to kill me." Danny said without thinking.

"You mean Valerie my best friend is trying to kill my boyfriend? Then that means that the reason she didn't go out with you was because of the other you everyone loves." Star said surprising Danny.

"Well Danny we have nothing else better to do since we were wrongfully suspended we might as well have fun until our parents through with us." Star said latching onto Danny's arm.

Stage out


	6. Punishment and a truce

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part six of underneath the mistletoe.

Nasty burger after school

"So how did your punishment go? My parents were nice enough to spare me for the Christmas holiday, but I begin the new year under punishment." Star said with a frown on her face.

"My is far worse then that. I have to do everyone's Christmas shopping without my best friends." Danny fumed.

"Danny that isn't bad at all." Star said with her hands on her hips.

"Star are you forgetten that ever since I was 3 I hated, and still do hate Christmas? Them doing that to me knowing that I would go nuts without my best friends by my side is a cruel punishment!" Danny replied annoyed.

"Well that doesn't mean that it has to be. I mean think about the situation." Star replied trying to get Danny to think.

Star took a look at the expression on Danny's face and smiled.

"Star since you are free for the Christmas, and I can't go with my friends will you come with... I thought you would never ask." Star replied while kissing Danny on the cheek.

Danny and Star were about the leave the Nasty burger when a voice they both knew spoke up grabbing their attention.

"So it is true Star. You and Danny are dating." Valerie said as she came in for her shift.

"As true as my and Danny getting suspended from school." Star answered causing Valerie to smile.

"I told Sam she should make a move before someone else did." Valerie said dryly.

"Valerie there is something I need to talk to you about, and Danny there is something important you need to talk to Valerie about." Star replied causing Danny to sigh.

"I will start with you Valerie. I know the truth about you. What you do for this town, and how you hunt Danny Phantom." Star said causing Valerie to flinch.

Valerie knowing that she was found out sighed in defeat. However, what caught her interest was that Danny didn't react the same way she did.

"I take it you already told Danny this before you came to confront me about this right?" Valerie asked to get a negatice response.

"I knew it from the first day the red hunter appeared in Amity. When me and Sam were doing that fakeout makeout you spoke, and I reconized your voice." Danny replied causing Valerie to gasp and Star to fume.

"If that wasn't enough, when Danny Phantom unmasked you it was recorded on all the camera's in the house. Don't worry I did delete those off the hard drive so my family wouldn't know." Danny replied.

Valerie while in shock that her secret was out, at the same time wondered 'If he knew this for all this time why is he just telling Star now?' So fishing for information Valerie asked her next question.

"Danny if you knew this about me all this time, why didn't you say anything to me about it?" Valerie asked.

"To answer your question it is because I too had a secret just as big as yours that Star found out recently." Danny answered.

"Ok the only think I can think of that would be as big as my secret is that you are the imfamous Danny Phantom who claims to be the good guy but is really a menace!" Valerie said jokingly only to get an icy glare from Star.

"Valerie can we go to the back please? I don't want anyone else to know this." Danny asked.

Valerie instantly complied with Danny's request and took him back to the break room. Danny then took a deep breath, and within 5 seconds Valerie's expression went from concern to shock.

"But how? This isn't possible you can't be him!" Valerie said in shock.

"Believe it Valerie Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom." Star said causing Valerie to hyperventalate.

Danny then changed back to his original self and waited five minutes for Valerie to calm down. When this happened Valerie spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me this Danny? If I had known I would have stopped hunting you months ago." Valerie replied.

"I knew you hated my alter ego's guts blaming him or should I say me for you losing your popularity. I know it is a little late for it now, but I am sorry for wreaking your life Valerie." Danny replied in a sincere tone.

"I am not too upset about that anymore. Besides if it wasn't for you doing that I would have never known who my real friends were." Valerie said with a smile on her face.

"So Danny you want to call a permanent truce and work together from now on?" Valerie asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Danny answered with a smile.

Sam's house

"Sam you need to calm down. I mean sure Danny is going out with Star now, but it isn't the end of the world." Tucker said trying to calm down his best friend.

"I will calm down as soon as I rip that blond blackmailer's head off!" Sam hissed.

"So she knews Danny's secret. If you saw the look on Danny's face you could tell he wasn't concerned about being exposed to the school. Besides I doubt Star will tell anyone about Danny's secret. If she did then you know what would happen." Tucker replied causing Sam to calm down slightly.

"You are right about one thing Tucker. I doubt she will tell anyone for that reason. I wish I had..." Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Tucker stopped her.

"Sam remember we agreed never to use those two words whenever we are in Amity. Remember the trouble that happened last time because of it?" Tucker asked.

"But on another note let's forget about that and call Danny. We still have some Christmas shopping to do together. That is if he isn't under punishment." Tucker said trying ro change the subject.

"I doubt it highly Tucker. If anything they make it his punishment since they know he hates Christmas." Sam said in a joking tone as she dialed Danny's cell phone number.

Sam heard the phone ring a few times and within a few minutes Sam heard an answer.

"Hello Danny, it is me Sam. I know you got in trouble for what happened in school today, but I was hoping that we could do our Christmas shopping together just like we always do. That is if you can still do that." Sam said only to get a response she wasn't expecting.

"Sorry Sam, but Danny won't be doing his Christmas shopping with you. He will be doing it with his girlfriend this year thank you." Star said with a bit of hate in her voice.

"Listen here you blackmailing witch, you put Danny on the phone this instant, or so help me I will make you wish you were never born!" Sam hissed not phasing Star.

Danny overhearing Sam's angry tone took the phone from Star, and instantly tried to do some damage control if possible.

"Hello Sam, it is Danny. Sorry but Star isn't lying I will be doing my Christmas Shopping with her this year." Danny said causing Sam to fume even more.

Tucker seeing the expression on Sam's face quickly grabbed the phone from her before she could do any real damage to their friendship.

"Dude I know you and Star are dating, but blowing us off for her? It is like you are doing the same thing you did with Paulina all over again." Tucker said with concern.

"Tucker I have a good reason for doing this. Believe it or not my parents are making my punishment for getting suspended to do my Christmas shopping without you or Sam." Danny said causing Tucker to frown.

"Dude even though you hate Christmas, I kind of find it hard to believe that your parents would do something like that to you." Tucker said honestly.

"Forget about it Tucker, if he doesn't want to go Christmas shopping with us because of Star then so be it. Have fun with your piece of glass Danny." Sam said just before she hung up the phone.

"Sam you could have handled that a lot better. He is our best friend, and we could have given him the benefit of the doubt." Tucker said trying to believe in his friend.

"Maybe you are right Tucker. So for Danny's sake we will go to his parents house and ask them if he is telling the truth. 'For your sake Danny it better be the truth!'" Sam said while thinking the last part.

Somewhere in Amity

"If I didn't know as much as I did about you Danny, I would have thought you were lying to your friends when you said that." Valerie replied while walking next to Danny.

"I don't blame you for saying that since most people love Christmas." Danny said in a sour tone.

"Well I got to go home Danny. Oh and Danny."

"Yeah Valerie?"

"You hurt her in any way, and not even your ghost powers will be enough to save you from my wrath. The same could be said of you Star." Valerie said as she walked off towards her house.

"Wow I didn't know she was so overprotective of you." Both Danny and Star said at the same time.

"She has been my best friend since we were 3 years old. We promised that we would look out for each other. That promise has been going strong for 11 years." Star said with pride.

"I am guessing I was the first guy she truly liked for real. You should have seen what she did for me a few months back before she got her new suit." Danny answered still blushing at the thought.

"Remember Danny you are dating me not my best friend. But I forgive you." Star said as just before she went into a make out session with Danny.

Danny at this point was on cloud nine, and at the moment didn't care if he was showing a really strong PDA. (Public Display of Affection) Danny and Star continued to make out for about 45 seconds until both teens came up for air.

'Wow I can so get use to this. Not to mention there isn't a mistletoe above my head either.' Danny thought before he spoke.

"Wow I don't think I will ever get tired of that." Danny said sincerely while blushing.

"Neither do I my sweet loving Phantom." Star answered back.

Star was about to go back in for another make out session when Danny's ghost sense went off. Star sighed knowing that Danny would have to go to work on another ghost stepped away from him only for a bunch of boxes to block Star's path of escape. Within moments Danny's weakest foe made his appearance.

"Ha it looks like I will finally have my chance to defeat you! Now everyone in the ghost zone will learn the respect and fear me!" The box ghost said causing Danny to frown.

"Don't you have something better to do besides interrupt two teens celebrating the holidays?" Star asked the overweight ghost.

"Slience foolish child, you don't speak to the Box ghost in that manner! Especially when he has his love as backup!" The Box ghost said as the Lunch lady made her presense known.

"Wow I guess there is no accounting for taste." Star said striking a nerve with both ghosts.

"You dare to insult my Boxy? Then dine on my fury!" The lunch lady screeched as she summoned a giant drumstick and swong it at Star.

Danny seeing this attack coming grabbed Star and made them both intangible just in time for the attack to miss.

"While I can't say I am happy that the two of you finally got together, could you please leave me and my girlfriend alone so we can enjoy our time together?" Danny asked shocking the fight out of both ghosts.

"So you aren't with the girl who wear's black? I honestly thought that you two would get together." The Box ghost replied still in shock.

"I personally don't blame him. Anyone who doesn't eat or respect meat is even more cruel then the ghost king. So Dearie do you hate meat?" The lunch lady asked.

When the Lunch lady got Star's answer she smiled and spoke up.

"Boxy we will him some other time. But for now let's go and enjoy our time together." The Lunch Lady replied shocking both teens.

"For now you are safe, but later on Beware!" The Box Ghost said as he grabbed his ghostly love and used his boxes to teleport himself and the lunch lady.

'Wow I never knew the box ghost could teleport like that.' Danny thought to himself.

"That was weird to say the least. I must say though why did she let us go after that?" Star asked.

"The Lunch lady has major mood swings. But to be honest she hates Sam even more then me. But for now I will walk you home if you want." Danny asked as he took Star's hand.

"Fine with me, besides you can meet my mother and my sister." Star replied with a happy tone.

Stage out

Wow I haven't worked on this one in a while and for that I am sorry. Real life can get in the way of anything when you have no free time. R and R people.


	7. Mommy knows best

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of underneath the mistletoe.

The Storm household

Star rang the bell of her house only for no one to answer. After waiting for ten minutes Star frowned.

"Danny no one is home, and my sister has my keys. Is it alright if I go over to your house?" Star asked not wanting to wait in the cold.

"I have a much better idea Star." Danny replied as he made both him and Star intangible then took them both through the door.

When the two of them were inside Star sighed.

"Danny what were you thinking? What if someone would have seen you do that? Then what would you have done?" Star asked airing on the side of caution.

"No one was on the entire block but the two of us Star. Besides didn't you want to show me around your home?" Danny asked remembering her earlier conversation.

"No I wanted you to meet my mother and sister, but neither of them are here. So how about we just spend this time getting to know each other better." Star suggested in a suductive tone.

Danny catching Star's tone sat on Star's couch thinking about everything that happened the past few days and where the evening would lead them.

'It has been a crazy few days. My only problem now is getting Star and Sam off each other's necks. But then again that is going to be hard when your best friend thinks your girlfriend blackmailed you into a relationship.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny was about to go into another thought when Star snapped him out of this thought when she sat on Danny's lap. Star then wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and proceeded with a make out session with Danny.

'There is a sudden chill to his lips, but that chill just makes me crave his lips even more.' Star thought to herself as she continued making out with Danny.

'I am so lucky to have Star as my girlfriend. Her lips taste like cotton candy, and I can so get used to us being like this.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to taste her lips.

The makeout session sadly came to an end when both Danny and Star heard a door open alerting the two teens to Mrs. Storm's presense.

"Young lady what did I tell you about bringing boys into the house?" Mrs. Storm asked in a stern tone.

"I am sorry Mrs. Storm, but Star asked me to walk her home. When no one was here I decided to stay with her until someone came home." Danny said lying for Star.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton. The one I told you about a few days ago." Star said causing Mrs. Storm to smile.

"I see so you are the young boy who saved my daughter from those three ghosts. It is like something out of a fairy tale." Mrs. Storm said with stars in her eyes.

"You told her about that Star?" Danny asked.

"No but I read her diary and it told me everything. I also know the truth about you as well Danny Phantom." Mrs. Storm said causing Danny and Star to gasp in shock.

"Mom that is my dairy! why did you go and read it?" Star asked upset

"I saw the book lying around in your room, and decided to read it. As for you Danny don't worry, I won't tell your secret to anyone. However, if I see one tear in my daughters eyes because of you it won't be pretty!" Mrs. Storm said in a protective matter.

"How did you figure it out from just that?" Danny asked.

"I maybe a blond, but you should know the sterotype about blonds being dumb isn't true. I had it figured after reading about your third fight with that Ember ghost. You took some serious damage protecting my baby that last time." Mrs. Storm said looking at the young teen who looked undamaged.

"I couldn't let Star get hurt, and at the time I didn't think she knew the truth about me so I did what I could to protect her." Danny answered.

"I am also guessing you are the boy that Star stood up for in school as well correct?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"Yes mom he is." Star answered with some pride in her tone.

Star was about to say something to her mother but she cut her off. Mrs. Storm then went over to Danny and spoke with the half ghost teen.

"Danny I am going to ask you a few questions and you better answer them honestly. If you don't I won't allow my daughter to date you." Mrs. Storm replied saying the last part in a cold tone.

'Now I know how Jazz's last boyfriend felt when he had to deal with my mother. Unlike him I am not a creep.' Danny thought to himself just before Mrs. Storm spoke.

"Why didn't you convince my daughter not to date you?" Mrs. Storm asked shocking both teens.

"I did try to convince her. However, she wasn't going to take no for an answer." Danny answered truthfully.

"Why my daughter Danny? I know that you have a huge fan club so why my Star?" Mrs. Storm asked once again.

'Mom is trying to scare off Danny just like she did with most of my boyfriends. If she does that with him I won't forgive her!' Star thought to herself getting more upset by the second.

"Mom stop trying to scare off my boyfriend!" Star said only for Mrs. Storm to glare at her causing her to be quiet.

"I don't have a huge fan club Danny Phantom does. We may be one and the same but, outside of my best friends, my sister, and most resently you, Star, and Valerie no one else knows this. Danny Fenton doesn't have a line of females wanting to date him so when someone asks me out I normally don't reject them. " Danny answered.

'So Star didn't lie to me about him being at the bottom of the social latter when it came to things in school.' Mrs. Storm thought to herself.

"What are your intentions with my daughter if I do let you continue to date her?" Mrs. Storm asked in a stern tone.

'If she let him continue to date me? Mom I finally have a decent boyfriend who can protect me and you are trying to break us up?' Star thought to herself with her anger continue to build.

"I have no intentions Mrs. Storm. I am just going to see where our relationship leads." Danny answered still holding his bearing.

"From what I saw you two were about 20 minutes from crossing that line of no return. I know what making out on a couch while having your girlfriend on your lap means young man" Mrs. Storm said causing both teens to blush out of embarrassment.

"Mom we haven't been together for even a week yet. There is no way I was going to go all the way with him! Even if he is our town hero!" Star said defending herself.

"Mrs. Storm that wasn't even in my chain of thoughts." Danny added.

"Ok Danny I am done with my questions with you. Now Star I have a couple of questions for you. First question when did you start feeling this way towards Danny?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"The first time was when he saved me from Skulker. I couldn't stop thinking about how he held me him his arms, as well as saved me from that metal ghost. But what sealed the deal was when Danny risked his own life by taking those attacks for me." Star answered causing Mrs. Storm to frown.

"So answer me this truthfully Star, if none of this ever happened do you think you would have still got together with Danny?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"I doubt it highly for two reasons. One I doubt I would have even noticed Danny if it weren't for that first event, and even if I did notice him if I tried anything I would have had to deal with his Gothic childhood frined." Star answered.

'I see so that is why she is dating him.' Mrs. Storm thought to herself before she spoke again.

"Star, I forbid you from ever date this boy as long as you live under my roof." Mrs. Storm said shocking both teens.

"Mom that is so unfair! You didn't ever say anything like this when I used to date Kwan!" Star started feeling her emotions flow.

"Kwan wasn't a half ghost who not only has supernatural enemies, but a bounty on his head of one million dollars. Besides from what you told me, you are dating him for all the wrong reasons. You are acting like that Paulina girl from your school." Mrs. Storm countered.

"But... No but's young lady! You have two choices. You can either leave him now, or I can and will put a restraining order on him making it impossible to be within 1,000 feet of you!" Mrs. Storm said in a low tone while cutting Star off.

"Just promise you will keep my secret. I don't need my parents trying to turn me into a guinea pig for thier experiements." Danny said not only shocking Star but her mother as well.

'He isn't going to fight for us to be together? Come on Danny, where is your backbone at?' Star asked feeling even more upset then ever.

'He did say only me, Star, Valerie, his sister, and his best friends knew the truth about him. But since he said something I might as well prey.' Mrs. Storm thought to herself.

"Explain this to me please Danny." Mrs. Storm said losing the ice in her voice.

"My parents are ghost hunters. Whenever I happen to run into them whenever I am fighting ghosts as my alter ego they end up shooting at me thinking I am the enemy. I tried explaining that to them without revealing my secret, but of course they think all ghosts are evil no matter how much good they do." Danny started.

"Do you know how annoying it is to have to go home and hear how they are going to rip me apart molecule by molecule if they ever catch me in my ghost form?" Danny asked continuing on.

"Danny I know you aren't a bad guy. Especially after you risked you life to save the town from the ghost king. You are a hero and that is that." Causing Danny and Star to smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Storm I am glad to hear that from someone that isn't my age for a change." Danny said in a polite tone.

"As for the other thing you mentioned Danny I had no idea you to deal with that every time you went home or fought ghosts. I actually pity you dear sweet thing. However, I don't pity you enough to let you continue dating my daughter. As for you young lady the only time you are allowed andy kind of contact with him, is when you are in class, or when he absolutely has to save you. Anything else will get the restraining order placed on him got it?" Mrs. Storm said causing Danny to frown, and Star to cry.

"Mom I hate you! I hate you so much right now! Why can't you understand what Danny means to me!" Star screamed while in tears as she ran away from Danny and her mother.

Danny looked at the expression on Mrs. Storm's face and could instantly read her like a book. Danny was about to walk out the door when Mrs. Storm grab his hand.

"I as I said before I have nothing against you but I watched enough superhero shows to know how relationships with superpower beings end up." Mrs. Storm said to Danny.

"I am not a parent, but I can totally understand that. I am not angry with you for your decision even if I won't get to know Star better as a person and girlfriend. However, I know for a fact Star is angry with you right now. You know before we got suspended together, she chose me over her former A list friends." Danny said just before he made his hand intangible escaping Mrs. Storm's grip and leaving her home.

'I wonder did I do the right... No Light, don't second guess yourself, being with him will only put her in even more danger then before. You did the right thing.' Light Storm said to herself.

Star's room

Star still upset with her mother for wreaking the best thing that happened for her grabbed her diary and began writing in it once again.

_Dear Dairy_

_I can't believe my mother forced me to break up with Danny! We weren't even together for a week and she does this to me! I hate her so much right now! Thanks to her now I have another thing in common with Danny. I now officially hate the Christmas season!_

_Now my first punishment from school is actually just that. It just isn't fair!_

_But on another note I need to put you up someplace where mom can't read you. If she didn't read you the first time, then I would still be with Danny right now. Got to go my friend but from now on you stay on me._

Upon finishing her diary entry Star put her diary in a new hiding spot, changed into her pajamas, then cried herself to sleep. Light Storm who was looking in on her oldest sighed to herself just before she walked away.

'I am sorry if this hurts you, but this is for your own well being. No offense to him but Danny is will be nothing but trouble for you. Even if he doesn't look for it. I made the best decision for you Star. You may not see it now, but you will thank me later for this.' Light Storm said to herself.

Stage out

R and R people.


	8. We meet again

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of underneath the mistletoe.

Storm residence 11:20 AM one week later

Star woke up with dry streams on her face from crying the night before. Ever since her mother forced her to break up with Danny that was all she did every night. Since she didn't have school for another week and the half, and her lesser punishment wouldn't start until then Star picked up the phone, and called the only person she could right now.

Star waited only a few moments before the person on the other end picked. Upon hearing their voice she mood changed.

"As happy as I am to hear you calling me, you know we can get into a lot of trouble if your mother finds out about this right?" Danny said on the other end.

"Well good morning to you too Danny. But on another note I have to ask you why didn't you fight for us to be together that night? It seemed like you cared more about your secret getting spilled then us!" Star said pissed off.

"Star I want you to meet me at the top of Amity's highest point that you can gain access to. I want to talk to you in person, and do my best to make things right." Danny said causing Star to lose some of her anger.

'The only way he could make this right is making my mother accept us being together as well as give a good reason for his actions that night.' Star thought to herself.

"You are on thin ice Danny. If your reason isn't good I swear I will tell your secret to the world!" Star hissed over the phone causing him to sigh.

'It is times like this that I wished I wasn't so blind to some things around me.' Danny thought to himself.

Amity's highest point 20 minutes later

Star arrived on top of the highest known point in Amity waiting for Danny. Her wait wasn't long as Danny revealed himself to her as soon as she was next. Star had to fight the urge to hug him even since she hadn't seen him since the week before.

"Star I am sorry for not trying better to fight for us, but at the same time I have a better understanding of the consequences if I did then you at the moment." Danny started not fazing Star.

"Try me Danny. Next to Tucker I am the smartest person in Casper High." Star said with pride.

"Remember how I told your mother how my parents hunt me when I am in my ghost form? Well sometime ago the entire world found out the truth about me when I was fighting a human called Freakshow." Danny started explaining.

Star gasped out of shock, but then remembered the news report about the pale skinned man. However, due to the lack of information she couldn't put two and two together.

"Continue on Danny, while I remember that was the same guy who was controlling you and a bunch of other ghosts with a ghost staff, it still doesn't add up." Star replied still hungry for the truth.

"Well a few months after that he came back wanting revenge against me when we were all on summer break. This time he had an item called the Reality Gauntlet. It was an item that could change reality to whatever the wearer wanted. Before that fight was over, my secret was revealed to the world and I know you can guess what happened because of that." Danny stated in a dry tone.

"For the time everyone was trying to be your friend when they normally wouldn't have otherwise. Females who would never notice you were now trying to become your main squeeze." Star started with a look a disgust.

"Not only that, but the GIW were trying to capture me, and perform experiments on me. But moving on from that. Some how my parents found out that I was the Danny Phantom, and because of this my parents along with my sister as well as my best friends parents were kidnapped by Freakshow and his now current girlfriend Lydia." Danny said causing Star's to put her anger with Danny on the back burner for now.

"Go on Danny, your story is getting interesting. But I have to ask did I try to be your girlfriend back then?" Star asked out of curiosity.

"No you didn't only Paulina tried that." Danny stated in a dry tone.

"However, because of Freakshow and Lydia kidnapping my family along with my friends families me, Sam, and Tucker had to go and get the gems that powered his gauntlet back in exchange for our parents since we scattered them. After the battle was won I was confronted by my parents about my secret. On the upside of it they didn't want to kill me and accepted me for being half ghost." Danny stated causing Star to smile.

"It ended in a happy ending for you Danny I am so happy for you." Star said at the moment forgetting the anger.

"However, after finding that out I used the gauntlet to make it so none of that ever happened. Then I destroyed it." Danny said causing Star to frown.

"Danny why did you erase everyone's memory? Lord knows that your life would be a lot easier if you left reality as it was." Star started.

"If I didn't then I would have the Guys in white after me, not to mention the media." Danny started.

Danny looked at Star's face, and saw she had dry tear marks running down her face.

"You cried yourself to sleep last night didn't you Star?" Danny asked stating the obvious.

"Of course I did Danny. Having mom tell me I couldn't be with you broke my heart. But even so I am still angry with you Danny! You fought for me against all those ghosts putting your life on the line, But you rolled over and played dead when it came to my mother!" Star replied with a whole lot of anger.

"For good reason Star. I didn't finish explaining why I did that." Danny countered.

"You are on even thinner ice then before Danny. So your story better be good." Star stated in a stern tone.

"Now some time ago I got a visit from my mentor in the ghost zone Clockwork. He was very vague about the information he gave me, but he told me that if my secret got out to the general public before a certain event then utter choas would happen." Danny explained.

"Let me guess. This ghost of time you mention to me told you this didn't they?" Star asked in a tone that said she already knew.

"Yes Star he told me this. It was why I was worried at first when you found out. I was afraid that I might have to disappear from Amity." Danny stated.

"If that had happened, then Amity would not be the place it is now. So you were putting service before yourself once again." Star said in a sad tone.

"You can say that. Well now that I told you all this are you still upset with me?" Danny asked.

"No Danny I understand completely. I am more pissed of with my mother now like I was before. But you know what? I have been the obedient daughter for too long. I only broke her rules once before, (AN: If you don't know what she is talking about ask in a review and I will answer it) and now I see another good reason to break them." Star said just before she placed herself on Danny's lap.

"Star you aren't going..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence since Star decided once again to put Danny's lips to better use.

'I don't care what you do now mom. I am going to keep on seeing Danny, and I am not going to let you stop me. Oh god I love that icy chill I get when I kiss his lips.' Star thought to herself as she intensified the kiss.

When Star pulled up for air Danny was in a daze. After about a minute Danny finally spoke.

"Star I am going to have to be wary of your lips. They are dangerous weapons." Danny said jokingly.

"Real funny Danny. But if you didn't get my message, then here it is. I don't care what mom says I am not going to let her stand in my way of being with you. I stood up to your Gothic childhood friend as well as my former friends for you, and I am not going to lose you just because of my mother is being a bitter woman!" Star said with resolve.

"So are you saying that... Yes Danny, unless you or myself call it quits no one else will tell us how to run our relationship got that?" Star added with Danny nodding.

"Now Danny if you don't mind I would like to go on a tour of the town with you carrying me bridal style like with your battle with Skulker." Star finished with a smile across her lips.

Danny complied with Star's request then changed into his alter ego just before he picked up Star and took off.

Casper high outside eating area

Paulina and the rest of the A lists minus Star were sitting at their usual table eating their food when Paulina saw something that made her spit out her food.

"What the heck Paulina? I know you are the queen of the A Lists, but that was uncalled for!" Dash whined while removing the food from his face.

"Take a look at that! If you saw what I was seeing you would be in shock too!" Paulina said as she pointed to the sky.

Every single student in Casper high with the exception of one were in shock at what they saw.

"Is that Star in the arms of our town hero? She is so lucky." Said Amber Paulina's new best friend.

'Damn it! That should be me in the ghost boy's arms not that loser Star!' Paulina thought to herself.

Sam and Tucker who were sitting a few tables away didn't miss the scene either. Sam of course was seeing red while Tucker had mixed emotions. Valerie then came over to the table and sighed.

"I am happy for them, but at the same time slighty jealous as well." Valerie said shocking Danny first two friends.

"But Valerie I thought you hated Danny Phantom." Tucker stated remembering the feelings from the past.

'I now know the truth about him just like Star does.' Valerie said in a low tone.

"What is he thinking? He is putting himself in harm's way by doing this as well as Star!" Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"As much as I hate to agree with you Sam, you got a point. But then again neither of them have anything to do until the New year since they both got suspended until then." Valerie said causing Sam to frown.

However, what Star did next caused the entire student body to go into even greater shock. Star went in a stole a kiss from Danny's lips causing Paulina to fume even more.

"What the hell? She is suppose to be dating that loser Fenton! Why is she kissing the ghost boy?" Paulina asked with even more anger.

"From what I heard, Star's mother made her dump Danny. What I overheard a piece of Valerie's conversation when they were talking about it." Kwan stated.

"So I am guessing she is making her move on the ghost boy instead." Dash added.

"Maybe she dumped Fenton and convinced to the ghost boy to date her. Oh god she is so cool, I think we should try and talk her into being one of us again." Dash said causing Paulina to frown.

'Just you wait Star, you will pay for stealing the ghost of my dreams from me! I swear it or my name isn't Paulina!' Paulina thought with anger in her heart.

Stage out

So ends part 8 of Underneath the Mistletoe. I was originally planning on posting this before Christmas, but once again real life got in the way. R and R people.


	9. Paulina's plan and consequences

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of underneath the mistletoe.

Amity Park Christmas eve

"Here we go again. Why can't they just act like regular parents do around Christmas?" Danny asked as he heard the normal bickering of his parents.

Danny went over to his computer, and upon opening his E-mail he saw three new e-mails. Danny seeing who they were from decided to opened the first one, and saw that it was from Sam. Danny sighed as he read the following.

_Danny as much as I don't like who you are dating I know I can't do anything about it. However, did you have to fly over the school and show a public display of affection for the entire student body to see? I would have called you earlier, but I couldn't get in contact with you. Please for the love of god don't do like you did when you were dating Paulina._

'Sam it is a shame I can't have any phone calls from you and Tucker until I get back to school.' Danny thought as he sent a response to Sam's Email.

Danny continued to look through his E-mails when his phone began to ring. Danny picked up the phone and began to speak.

"Hello who is this speaking?" Danny asked since he didn't reconize the number.

"I don't like you all that much Fenton, but I hope you know that your girlfriend was making a public display of affection with the ghost boy." Paulina said causing Danny to sigh.

"I already know this Paulina my real friends told me this. Also from what Star told me she only kissed him because he saved her from a ghost. But on another note why do you have my phone number?" Danny answered.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. All I know it that it has been in my phone a few days before I fell for the ghost boy" Paulina answered honestly.

"Do you know the whole school thinks she is dating the ghost boy?" Paulina asked going on.

"They can think what they want Paulina. I know she isn't dating him, and that is all that matters. I trust her fully." Danny said before he hit the end key.

Upon Paulina hearing this her rage went from a slow boil to valcano heat.

'He completely didn't care, and hung up on me! No one hangs up on me! Wait I remember Star's mother telling me at one point I should give up on the ghost boy as well as telling her daughter not to become like me. Showing this picture to her mom will get her and that loser in trouble big time.' Paulina thought to herself as she left her room and proceeded over to Star's home.

The Storm Residence 30 minutes later

Star was in her room still feeling the effects of bliss. Even though she was going to be under punishment for getting suspended from school when she went back, As long as she had Danny as her boyfriend she could bare it.

'Plus making out in front of everyone while he held me in his strong arms is a plus as well. When I see him again I am going to have to ask him about the chill I get when I kiss him. Since I love the feeling of his icy lips against mine.' Star thought as she heard her doorbell ring.

'I will let mom answer it. If it is for me then mom will call me down. I don't know why, but keeping my relationship from mom is such a thrill. Could it be that I am falling in love with Danny? Oh great I am starting to become like Paulina in a way. But in this case it isn't a bad thing.' Star thought to herself smiling while writing in her diary.

Downstair at the front door

Mrs. Storm walked to the doorbell wondering who was at the door this time. She had already got visits from her usual people, as well as Valerie, but this time the person took her by surprise.

"Paulina, what are you doing here? I thought you, and my daughter weren't friends anymore." Mrs. Storm said remembering what her daughter told her a few weeks back.

"I am still upset with her, but I still worry about her. Besides it was you I wanted to speak with anyways Mrs. Storm." Paulina said in a calm tone.

"What is it that you want to talk to me..." Mrs. Storm didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Paulina showed her the picture that one of her friends took of Danny Phantom and Star kissing in the sky over the school.

Needless to say Mrs. Storm felt her fuse light, but kept a level head.

"I guess I have no choice then to do what I should have done before." Mrs. Storm said to herself with Paulina hearing.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you going to do?" Paulina asked wanting some gossip to talk about.

"Paulina, I am going to expose him for what he has done. When I am through with this his life will be a living hell." Mrs. Storm said in a icy tone causing Paulina to flinch.

"How are you going do that? Most of the town believe him to be the good guy myself included." Paulina asked.

"He may be a good guy, but he is also a half human teenager. I told him when he was dating my daughter that I didn't want him with her. Even though he save her three times it was because of him that she was in trouble." Mrs. Storm said causing Paulina's memory to kick her in the head.

'Star was trying to tell me that someone saved her twice and she mentioned to me later that... No it couldn't be?' Paulina thought just before another memory kicked her in the head but this one was with the ghost boy.

"I know this sounds crazy, but are you telling me that... Yes the boy Star was suppose to dump is our town hero. I found it out when I read her diary one day." Mrs. Storm said causing Paulina to gasp.

'Oh my god, what have I done? In a plot to make Star's life miserable, I am going to be the cause of my ghost boy's torement.' Paulina thought as the unknown cons now out way the few pros she wanted.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Star that it was you who gave me this information." Mrs. Storm said just before she closed the door.

'I can't believe I did that. Warrant I didn't know the truth or anything, but if everyone finds out that it was me who cause this even the lowest in the school will hate me. Oh god nothing can make this day any worse.' Paulina thought to herself as she was walking down the street.

Paulina was so caught up in her own thoughts and misery that she didn't hear the horn of a truck coming towards her until the last minute. Lucky for her at the last minute her hero came and rescued her from what would have been a messy situation. When Paulina opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't dead, but in the arms of the one she wanted. Upon seeing him her expression saddened.

"Here you go saving me once again Danny. Even if I didn't deserve it after what I have done." Paulina said in sadness.

"I couldn't let someone just get hit by a truck. If that happened a lot of people would be sad." Danny said to the latina girl only for her to sob more.

"I am so sorry Fenton for everything and for what I just did." Paulina said catching Danny off guard.

"Paulina it is Danny Phantom not Fenton. It is a shame he is taken though." Danny said only for Paulina to speak.

"I know it is you Danny, Star's mother told me everything. Then the clues you and Star gave me kicked me to believe it. Oh Danny I am so sorry. My jealously was the key to your future torment." Paulina said catching Danny off guard again.

"She said she wouldn't tell, But why did she tell you this? I didn't give her a... Paulina did you by any chance tell Mrs. Storm that you saw me kissing Star over the school?" Danny asked.

"Yes that is what I did in a fit of jealously. I wanted to make her life miserable for kissing the one I desired. I had no idea that she was going to make your life miserable if she found out." Paulina said still sobbing.

"You just made my life a whole lot harder. But I am not angry with you since you were being you, and you had no clue about this. But know this if worse comes to worse Amity will be without me, and the red hunter will have her work cut out for her." Danny said causing Paulina to cry even more.

"Oh Danny you don't know how many times I dreamed of this happening, and now that it is it is a total bummer." Paulina said in a sad tone.

"But before I never see you again, I want to give you something that I always wanted to since the time you save me in the park." Paulina said just before she wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed him in flight.

Storm Residence at this exact moment

"Star I told you that you were to break up with Danny, and not to be with him again. Yet I find out that you not only disobeyed me, but you where making a very public display of affection with him as Danny Phantom." Mrs. Storm said causing Star to flinch.

"The first time you ever disobeyed me wasn't nearly as bad as this. At least then you had an excuse." Mrs. Storm said scolding her daughter.

"Well mom I really like Danny, and when you told me I couldn't be with him it broke my heart. So sure I went behind your back and got back with him. Didn't you do something like that when you were younger?" Star asked.

"I won't lie I did. However, unlike your Danny, he wasn't a half ghost teen who has enemies that wanted to kill him. I am sorry Star, but I am going to have to call his parents and tell him them what is going on." Mrs. Storm said causing Star to panic.

"Mother don't do that. Danny's parents have been trying to hunt him when they didn't know. What do you think will happen if they do find out the truth?" Star asked.

"Not my problem is it? I told him as long as he didn't date you, and stayed away from us unless he really had to save you that I would keep his secret. Danny broke his word so I have no reason to keep mine." Mrs. Storm answered.

Fenton works 2 hours later

Jack and Maddie were once again having their Christmas arguement when the telehone rang. Maddie being the first to hear the phone ring answered it. After having a 30 minute conversation with the person on the phone she hung up the phone. Needless to say Maddie was upset.

"Danny come downstairs right now young man I need have a word with you." Maddie said in a no nonsense tone.

Danny hearing his mother call him came downstairs already expecting the worse, but decided to keep his poker face on.

"Hey mom, what chore to do want me to do?" Danny asked trying to stay calm.

"No chore Danny, I want you to try on this modified Specter Deflector that is all." Maddie said remembering what the woman on the other end said.

"Mom why don't you ask... No Danny I am asking you to do it, besides the only way you should be scared is if you aren't my son and are a ghost which can't be right." Maddie said while putting on the Specter deflector.

Danny was instantly shocked by the device causing Maddie's worse fear to come to pass. The person who gave her the phone call was telling the truth. Maddie then removed the Specter Deflector and frowned.

'Ok Maddie stay calm, for all you know it could be a ghost overshadowing your son, or a something like that.' Maddie thought only for Danny to speak up.

"Mom as you can see by the results of the belt, I am Danny Phantom." Danny said as a white ring appeared while and within seconds Danny Phantom was in her face.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one sooner, but real life keeps getting in the way. Also for those who want to know what Star's one disobedience was, it was when she snuck out of her house to go see Ember's concert when all the teens were put under house arrest. R and R people.


	10. good bye Amity?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 10 of underneath the mistletoe.

Fenton works

Danny was under the gaze of his now upset mother. He knew that thing were going to be bad, but how bad they would be however he had no clue. All Danny wanted at the moment was for Maddie to end the silence. Within moments Maddie answered his silent request.

"For how long Danny?" Maddie asked.

"For how long what?" Danny asked back.

"How long have you been a ghost Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I am only half ghost mom, but to answer your question since the accident." Danny answered.

Maddie's felt a bit of sadness, but at the same time she decided to hold it in for the moment.

"Why didn't you come to us about this? We could have helped you before it got to this point." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"What does that suppose to mean? You sound like you aren't accepting me for me." Danny said remembering what happened before he changed reality.

"You didn't answer my question why didn't you tell us this when it happened?" Maddie asked.

Danny not liking where the conversation was going decided to answer her question.

"When it first happened I had every intention of telling you ,and dad that this happened to me. However, Sam talked me out of it telling me that you wouldn't understand." Danny started causing Maddie to thoughts on the girl to change.

"I can't believe it. Sam was a bad influence on you Danny, talking you into keeping secrets from your parents." Maddie said with annoyance.

"Mom we both know that all people including teens keep some secrets from their parents. Besides you and dad haven't made me want to come to you about it either. Especially when you talk about how you are going to rip me apart molecule by molecule." Danny said causing Maddie to flinch for a short moment.

"So I have to ask you mom, do you accept me for me, or do you only see the ghost side of me." Danny asked only for Maddie to pull out her ecto lance.

"The Danny I knew died in the accident. You are all that remains of my son ghost! So for the sake of my child, I will set your soul free from this realm." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

'Clockwork did tell me this would happen. Is it too much to ask for the ghost of time to be wrong about the time stream for a change?' Danny thought as he flew through the roof.

"I will get you ghost you haven't seen the last of me!" Maddie said just before Jazz came downstairs.

"Mom where is the ghost you were fighting at?" Jazz asked wanting to help her.

"That horrible Danny Phantom just got away Jazz. I can't believe he was posing as my son since the accident." Maddie said causing Jazz to frown.

"So you know that Danny is half ghost now? How did you find out?" Jazz asked causing Maddie to get upset.

"Mrs. Storm called me and gave me a hint. Apparently he was dating her daughter when she told them not to. But on a more serious note how long have you known?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Since the Spectra incident at school. But mom how could you? Danny has done nothing but good with his powers even if 'some' people were trying to destroy him." Jazz replied causing Maddie to get upset.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady! Also when Christmas is over you are grounded until you go to college young lady! To think our Christmas was ruined with this bombshell." Maddie said causing Jazz to frown.

'Little brother, I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I hope where ever you go you are safe.' Jazz thought to herself.

The Storm residence 30 minutes later

Star was looking at a picture she and Danny took together sometime ago and sighed. It took all of her willpower not to break down into tears over what happened.

'Why mom? Why did you have to go and wreak the best thing that has ever happend to me in my life? I finally get a boyfriend who I not only like, but care about me, and you go and ruin it.' Star thought just before she felt a chill behind her.

Star turned around to see the object of her desire floating right behind her and smiled.

"Danny I am so happy to see you." Star said actually happy.

"Star I came here to say good bye. My mother now knows the truth about me, and as clockwork told me she didn't accept me.' Danny said causing Star to feel sorrow and rage at the same time.

"I will never forgive her for what she has done. I don't care if she felt this was for the best, She wreaked the greatest thing going for me. She also ruined an innocent person's life." Star said only for Danny to frown.

"It is good to be the greatest, but now I must go. Goodbye Star I will miss you." Danny said only for Star to grab Danny's arm.

With strength Star didn't know she had she pulled Danny into her arms, and began a makeout session with Danny. Danny forgetting the shock he was feeling began to kiss back. Star wanting to go take the kiss to the nexr level slipped her tounge in and began to do battle with Danny's tounge. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Star and Danny seperated.

"Wow I am so going to miss doing that with you Star." Danny said causing Star to sigh.

"The feeling is the same Danny. I am going to miss kissing those icy lips of yours. The chill I get when I kiss you gives me such a rush." Star said just before Danny flew away.

No sooner did Danny leave did Mrs. Storm come into the room only to recieve a cold glare from Star. She knew her daughter was upset with her the moment she saw the cold look in her eyes. However, she decided to try and calm down the valcano that was her daughter's anger.

"Star I know you are upset with me, but you will thank me later. Why don't you go find yourself someone who is good for you, and isn't any trouble?" Mrs. Storm said only for Star to remain silent.

Mrs. Storm seeing that Star wasn't going to talk to her just left the room letting her know that dinner would be ready soon and she would call her when it was time to eat. Star still remaining silent took out her diary and began to write in it once again.

_Dear dairy_

_My mother went and did the one thing that she shouldn't have. She told Danny's family his secret. I could have lived with mom not approving of Danny since I would have once again went out with him in secret. However, since she did tell Danny is now without a home, and I am without the one who actually makes me happy. It seems this will be the sadness Christmas Amity as well as myself will ever have since our hero was driven away._

_So all in all diary, you will be the only thing I ever speak to again until Danny come back to me._

Star then put away her diary and like she did when her mother told them they couldn't be together the first time she cried herself to sleep.

The skies of Amity

Danny was flying through the sky towards Amity Park's limits. He knew that as long as he stayed in Amity he would be forever hunted by his parents since they didn't accept him. However, Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when a familar beam of energy went past him.

Danny turned around to see his arch enemy behind him with a smile on his face.

"Just where do you think you are going Daniel?" Vlad asked causing Danny to sigh.

"I am not in the mood Plasmius. Now if you would be so kind leave me be, and I swear you won't see Danny Phantom again." Danny said causing Vlad to frown.

"Now why would I do that? My perfect family would be incomplete without you Daniel so you are coming with me." Vlad said causing a mix of emotions.

"My family doesn't accept me! So even if you did catch me and somehow win mom's heart your family wouldn't last. She doesn't accept me. Now if you excuse me I need to leave Amity before..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence when the Fenton RV came with it's ghost weapons firing.

"When I get my hands on you ghost I am going to rip you apart Molecule by Molecule! You will pay for posing as my departed son!" Jack said with fury.

"So Daniel your family has abandoned you, and soon the Guys in White will be after you as well as any other ghost hunter. Come with me Daniel if you want a chance at a normal life." Plasmius said only for Danny to sigh.

"No I don't care if they don't accept me, I won't go with you." Danny said while grabbing Plasmius, and moving him into the line of fire.

While Plasmius was stunned Danny took off at full speed towards and within moments was out of Amity.

"That is right ghost child stay out of our town!" Jack said with a smile at the sight of a fleeing Danny.

The Storm Residence

Mrs. Storm went upstairs to check up on her daughter. When she went into the room she could hear her daughter talking in her sleep while crying. Mrs. Storm frowned at the sight of this. What was worse for her was that she knew she was the cause of her own daughter's pain.

'Harden your heart you done what is best for her. She doesn't need that boy to wreak her life.' Mrs. Storm said to herself.

"Mom I hate you for what you have done! How could you do that to Danny and me?" Star said causing Mrs. Storm to flinch.

Mrs. Storm for the moment thought her daughter was up and talking to her again, but upon closer inspection she found out that she was talking in her sleep.

"Even though I would call him a freak at first I did sercetly like him even when I first met him two years back. When he saved me from those ghosts my feelings for him grew even more. Yet you go and ruin something great for me. I never want to speak to you ever again!" Star said in her sleep.

Mrs. Storm gasped in shock upon hearing this secret confession. Star had never mentioned this to her before, and it was never in her diary either.

'Hopefully she will get over him and find someone new that isn't a superpowered being. I am so sorry Star, but that is what you are going to have to do.' Mrs. Storm said just before she left Star's room.

Stage out

So ends part 10 of Underneath the mistletoe. Sorry for not updating this story in a while, but writers block get's us all. How will Danny survive now that his parents have rejected him? Will Danny ever see Star again? Find out the answers to these questions and more in next chapters of Underneath the Mistletoe. R and R people.


	11. two years later

I don't own Dann phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to thier original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of underneath the mistletoe.

Amity park 2 years later

_Dear Dairy_

_Today marks the two year anniversary that my Danny has been on the run. It also marks the anniversary that Amity went to hell. When Danny left, all the ghosts that would haunt our town began to run a muck. Even with the help for team Phantom, and Valerie they can't keep up with the ghosts. As I promised you dairy you are the only person I speak with. Not a word had left my lips since Danny has left. When I see him again, the first thing I am going to do is kiss his icy lips._

_your best friend Star_

After finishing her dairy entry, Start went to the mirror. Time had done wonders for her in the looks department. Star now stood the height of 5 foot 6, and her curve increases hit in all the right places. Her bosom went from a small B cup to a medium C, and her blond hair was now pass her behind.

'I miss you so much Danny, but I know that I am not the only one. I wonder where you are now?' Star thought to herself as she brushed her long blond hair.

The ghost zone Pandora's realm

Danny like Star went through some physical changes as well. Danny now stood the proud height of 6 foot 1 and his hair while in a ponytail like Vlad's was down to about where Jazz's hair stopped. While he wasn't a bulk of muscle like his evil older self, Danny wasn't the skinny teen he was before either. He was now extremely lean, and trim due to consistant practice with Pandora.

"Danny I know you can do better then that. Something else is on your mind Danny and we both know it." Pandora said calling her power back within.

"This marks the second year that I was chased out of Amity by my human parents. But it also marks the second year anniversary that I had to leave her." Danny said thinking of Star.

'I wonder how she is doing? Did she forget about me? For all I know she could be with someone else right now.' Danny mind kept telling him as he spoke with Pandora.

"That human girl you were dating. You must really miss her. But it isn't like you can just go and visit her." Pandora said causing Danny to smile.

"Not just her, I also miss my family even if my parents want my head on a platter." Danny answered honestly.

"Danny I don't want you talking any crazy risks. However, if you are going to visit someone make it to that girl that is on your mind. The sooner you see her again, the sooner you can get your head in the game." Pandora said in a calm for her tone.

"But I can't if she hasn't moved. I want to see her again, and I am going to do that. Besides with my new abilites I gained over the past 2 years I can be in, and out." Danny said just before he disappeared into a green poof of smoke.

'He is in love or getting close to that state. I can hear it in his voice. Whoever she is she is a very lucky girl.' Pandora thought with a smile.

Star's room at this moment

Star was sitting on her bed alone doing her homework. Even with her vow of silence, She was still the second best student in Casper high. However, upon feeling a chill in her room Star turned around to see the object of her desire looking at her.

"Danny where have you been? I missed you so much." Star said while wraping her arms around Danny.

"I missed you as..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Star decided to put Danny's lips to better use.

When Star was finished she looked at Danny and smiled.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that to you." Star said sincerely.

"Star I have to go now. It is dangerous for me to even be here. Besides I don't want your new boyfriend to think I am going to try and steal you away from him." Danny said only to dodge a slap from Star.

"Danny don't you ever stay something like that again! I don't cheat on my boyfriends. Why do you think I gave you that kind of kiss just now?." Star asked while jumping into Danny's arms.

"You mean that you still want to be with me? Even though I haven't seen you for the past two years?" Danny asked.

"Just because you were chased out of town doesn't mean I would dump you Danny. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am not going to let that go." Star said shocking Danny once again.

"Star you sound like you are in love to me." Danny said only for Star to kiss Danny once again.

"I am in love with you Danny. I have fallen for you hard. My original plan was to study real hard, finish high school, and then when I graduate find you again, and continue where we left off. Please don't tell me that you found a new girlfriend." Star said with worry in her voice.

'Well it isn't like I haven't been hit on by a few of my old enemies. I mean even though they do still terrorize Amity... why am I thinking this?' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny please tell me you aren't dating someone." Star asked still in his arms.

"No Star I am not even though quite a few females have shown me they were interested. But seriously Star, I thought you would have moved on with your life when I was chased out of Amity." Danny said only for Star to speak up.

"I know what I want Danny, and I won't let anything stop me from gaining it. When I graduate Danny, please come back to me. I am planning on leaving Amity to go to college. There we can continue our relationship where we left off." Star said with a smile.

Danny was about to say something when her younger sister came into the room. Danny was about to leave when Star's sister spoke up. When Danny took a look at her she was a mini Star in a since. Like her older sister she the same color hair, had the same flower in her hair, and had the same hair style. The only difference between the two was that Star was taller, and the clothes she wore were in opposite order.

"You are the boy my sister is in love with aren't you? I can see why she likes you." Star's sister while giving Danny a hungry look.

"Lonnie, what did I tell you about entering my room without knocking, and stop giving my boyfriend that hungry look!" Star said only to get a smile from her sister.

"Wait a minute? In love with? Star when did that happen?" Danny asked playing dumb.

"Idiot, for the past two years Star has done nothing but cry herself to sleep after that night two years ago. But even before that my sister had a crush on you!" Lonnie said causing Danny to ask in shock.

"It is true Danny. However, I didn't say anything back then because I would have lost my popularity, and I didn't think you were worth it. Your Gothic best friend was like a mother protecting her young for enemies, and any female who wanted you she considered that." Star added.

"But while we are on the subject, who exactly has been after you?" Star asked with a look of jealously in her eyes.

"Remember the third ghost that tried to end us that day before you made your move? Well it turns out while she wanted to off me, she only wanted to off my human self so she could date me as a pure ghost." Danny started.

_Flashback one year ago_

_"Danny can't I speak with you for a moment?" Ember asked._

_"You just did?" Danny said dryly._

_"But seriously there is something I want to tell you that can't wait any longer." Ember said in a slightly nervous tone._

_"I have a date with Pandora, so please whatever it is spit it out." Danny said causing Ember to gasp._

_"You are actually dating that ragaholic? First I thought you were dating that blond you were protecting from me that day, and second what does Pandora have that I don't?" Ember asked with her hands on her hips._

_"First off, me and Star are no more. I couldn't ask her to wait for me to come back to her when that may never happen. Second I am meeting Pandora since I stay with her now in exchance for training. Lastly... Wait did you just get jealous of Pandora because you thought I was going out on a date with her? Ok this is so not right." Danny said causing Ember to fume a bit._

_"What is the matter with me wanting to be with you? I mean sure a year ago it was out of the question since we were bitter enemies, but now that you are no longer the hero of Amity you stopped being my enemy. Within that year time I got to look at you in another sense besides seeing you as my enemy. I know for a fact you would make a much better boyfriend then Skulker would." Ember said causing Danny to gasp._

_"So you were the being he said called him a lousy hunter. But seriously Ember I don't see you like that." Danny answered honestly._

_"That doesn't mean I can't change the way you see me right?" Ember said just before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Think about it Babypop, I maybe a bad girl, but I can be a good girlfriend." Ember said just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames._

_End Flashback_

"Danny you idiot! Didn't I tell you before that happened that, no one can end our relationship but you or me? No event can end our relationship other then death. Besides I am not going to lose you to some dead chick!" Star said with determination.

"Star Ember isn't the only ghost that asked me out in the ghost zone." Danny said striking another nerve with Star.

"Who is it this time, that red headed female that tried to make us miserable?" Star asked.

"No that would be Tucker's girlfriend. She told me that as soon as I left Amity that she started seeing him. Last I checked they where still dating." Danny answered.

"That explains why he always has a grin on his face... wait a minute, why am I changing the subject? Tell me who is this other female that is interested in you?" Star asked.

_Flashback 18 months ago_

_"Danny I wanted to apologize, for what I did the last time around. My brother being behind the times as he is had made me do it." Dora said._

_"I understand Dora, you were being oppressed by your brother, because he thought you were weaker then him. Danny answered._

_"So tell me, is your brown skinned friend looking? Now that I am free, and now ruling the kingdom, I could use a boyfriend?" Dora asked._

_"Sorry, but a certain redhead with three different forms has already claimed him for now." Danny answered causing Dora to sigh._

_"Well then what about you Danny? News of what has happened to you has spread throughout the ghost zone, and we all know you have no place to stay. So how about it Danny?" Dora asked._

_"Are you asking me to date you for a place to stay?" Danny asked._

_"No I am actually asking because while I do rule the kingdom now, if I don't have someone as a king by my side my brother could take over again. The kingdom, and a place to stay would be a bonus." Dora answered._

_"As nice as the offer sounds I will pass. If I was to rule a kingdom, I would wanted it to be with someone I actually felt that way about, and unlike when your brother was in control we aren't in the dark ages." Danny said causing Dora to sigh._

_"Well if you change your mind Danny, you know where my realm is." Dora said just before winking at him._

_End flashback_

"You mean that female that did that beauty pagent was a ghost as well?" Star asked.

"Yes Star she is." Danny answered.

"Let me guess, did that green haired ghost, or that raven haired genie ghost come onto you as well?" Star asked feeling more jealous by the minute.

"You mean Kitty and Desiree? Even though I actually dated Kitty in the past no. She is actually dating someone, and when she found out the two of them offered me friendship." Danny answered.

"Wait a minute you actually dated a ghost before?" Star asked.

"It was when everyone thought me and Paulina was dating. It turns out Kitty was over shadowing her to make her boyfriend Jealous. But even so she was somewhat into me at the time as she was still going at it when Johnny left." Danny answered.

"What about Desiree? Don't tell me she has in interest in you as well now that you aren't our protecter?" Star asked annoyed.

"Same as Kitty. She offered me friendship, and a place to stay since her realm is even bigger then Pandora's realm and from the look of it a lonely spirit." Danny answered.

"Well I have seen Pandora, and as your girlfriend, I forbid you to stay with Desiree. I don't like the idea of my boyfriend living with a female ghost who makes even Paulina seem plain." Star said causing Danny to frown.

"Star I declined her offer one. Also she only offered since like her I know the sting of betrayal by someone you hold close." Danny answered.

"You heard me if you must live with a female stay with Pandora." Star said with the same jealously.

Danny was about to leave when Lonnie came up with a pen and paper.

"Danny, even if you are a wanted crimanal you are still my hero. Can I have your autograph please?" Lonnie asked.

Danny smiling at the request signed the paper only to be stopped by Star.

"Remember Danny, when graduation comes find me, and we can continue our relationship together without the parasites that live here. Here is something so you don't stray from me." Star said as she once again wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and began a make out session with him.

However, while in the middle of the kiss Mrs. Storm knocked on the door.

"Star I am coming in now. I need to talk to you about something." Mrs. Storm said just before Danny teleported.

'Mom you had to come knock on my door now? We were making up for lost time thanks to you.' Star thought getting annoyed.

'You better not hurt my older sister Danny. Cause if you do, I will make sure you suffer for it." Lonnie said looking at her now smiling older sister.

Mrs. Storm entered the room, and saw Lonnie looking out the window with her older sister. However, when Star turned to greet her mother she saw the smile on her face that she thought vanished two years ago.

'Thank you Lonnie, I am glad you are doing something to bring back the angel that I thought I lost two years ago.

Stage out

So end part 11 of underneath the mistletoe. There will be either 2 or three more chapters to this story. I hope you liked this chapter cause I did enjoy writing it. R and R people.


	12. Will love survive?

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of Underneath The Mistletoe.

Casper High

Star Storm along with Tucker, Sam and Valerie walked down the hall. Ever since Danny was run out of town these four had become the even more popular then the A-lists, however, the only one of them who seemed to enjoy it out of the four was Tucker, since it meant he could finally get a date.

Star wasn't happy because she didn't have Danny to share it with. Sam being her normal self just didn't like all the fakes wanting to be her friends only for the purpose that she knew none of them would even talk to her if it wasn't for her being friends with Danny. Lastly Valerie wasn't happy because she lost a friend, and her best friend was upset.

While the four of them continued to walk down the hall an old friend walked up to her.

"Star, I know you are upset about Danny being run out of town by his parents and the mayor. In fact we all are, but you can't let him being kicked out of town make you sad. Danny wouldn't want that you know it and I know it." Kwan said in a concerned tone.

"You are absolutely right Kwan. Danny wouldn't want me to be upset. Even though it was only a few weeks ago I still miss him." Star said before she realized she said too much.

"Danny came to visit you, and you didn't even tell us? Did he tell you where he is?" Sam asked.

"Since no one can get to him here anyways I will tell you. Danny is living in the ghost zone with Pandora." Star answered.

"Oh well at least he didn't choose frostbite's realm." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"At least with his realm, we would know where it is. Only Danny knows were Pandora's realm is. Even if we wanted too, we can't see him." Sam said upset.

"Sam, Star, Tucker, come with me, I need to talk to you two about something important." Valerie said just before the final bell rang releasing everyone from school.

As soon as the Valerie found a vacant lot, she decided to speak.

"You may not know where Pandora's realm is, but I do. I have the location stored in my battle suit, and I can go there whenever I want." Valerie said causing the trio to gasp.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to see my best friend again. Other then Star, we haven't seen him in two years." Tucker said as Valerie pushed a button on her battle suit causing a portal to open. Unknown to them a certain Latina girl was watching and listening to the whole scene and smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? I want to go and see my Danny." Star said as she walked through the portal along with Valerie, Tucker, and Sam.

However, just before the portal closed Paulina made it through and landed with the group of four.

Pandora's realm

"So tell me Pandora, who was the last person you ever dated?" Danny asked now enjoying a moment free time with Pandora.

"My last boyfriend I had was a ghost named Pariah Dark. He was sweet to me before he got the crown of fire and ring of rage. With those two accursed items he became the corrupt power tyrant who is now locked away in the coffin of forever sleep." Pandora answered just before she heard a knock at her door.

"I got it Pandora, you relax in your hot spring you deserve it." Danny said just before he flew towards the door.

Upon reaching the door Danny open the door only to get tackled by his human friends.

"What are you all doing in the ghost zone?" Danny asked.

"What else, Danny? Coming to visit you." Paulina said causing everyone to glare at her.

"You weren't invited Paulina, why did you have to follow us?" Sam hissed.

"Oh don't get you black and purple panties in a bunch. Danny I know I said it before, but I wanted to say it again I am sorry." Paulina said causing confusion with all but Danny.

"Like I told you before Paulina I forgive you." Danny said calmly.

"What did you do to my boyfriend Paulina?" Star asked in a stern tone.

"I was apologizing once again for not giving him the respect he deserved." Paulina lied.

"You are lying, Paulina. I know you are lying, now out with it tell me the truth so you can take your lumps!" Star hissed.

"Wow Danny you have grown a lot since I last saw you. I would love to see anyone mess with you now if they didn't know your secret, but saw you now." Sam said practically drooling of Danny's new appearance.

"Manson, close your mouth before I give you round two. It is bad enough Danny has his enemies wanting to take him from me, I don't need you as well!" Star hissed.

"Wait a minute? Your enemies want to date you now? That is sick and wrong, right Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"Dude if you are still single, I'd say you should go for it." Tucker said only to get four set's of eyes glareing at him.

"Tucker just because you have he hots for dead girls doesn't mean I want my man to leave me for one!" Star hissed.

No sooner did Star say this did Pandora make herself known.

"Danny, even though I know Sam and Tucker, could you tell me why are they here with these other humans?" Pandora asked.

"We wanted to see Danny again Pandora. Valerie since she has a ghost portal generator build in her suit opened a door to your realm since I knew Danny was staying here. Paulina, however, decided to follow us for whatever reason." Star answered.

"If you are Danny's friends you can stay for a little while since Danny has finished his training for the day." Pandora said in a calm tone. "Danny, you wouldn't mind scrubbing my back again, would you? It seems even with four arms, I can't reach it myself." Pandora asked causing a look of annoyance with Star.

"Danny, you idiot! Why didn't you come to visit us back when you visited Star? We have been your best friends since you where 4!" Sam said after she took a swing at Danny only for him to go intangible.

"Danny I know Paulina is lying to me, so tell me what is she really apologizing for?" Star asked Danny.

"Star, don't hate me for it, but I know you will kill me for it so here goes." The latina took a deep breath before continuing, "In a fit of jealously over seeing you kissing Danny at the time, I went and told your mother what I saw." Paulina finished, causing Star's expression to go extremely sour.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Star roared with anger. "So you are the reason Danny was exposed, and rejected by his family! You are the cause of Amity losing its greatest hero, and you are the cause of me being without my Danny for 2 years! Paulina you are so dead!" Star hissed.

"Danny! Please save me from your girlfriend!" Paulina said as she went behind Danny for protection.

"Star leave her be. She had no clue that by doing that she would have caused this for me. Besides that was two years ago and..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Star, Sam, and Valerie all cornered Paulina.

"Stop this right now! I will not have any fighting in my realm, unless I wish it!" Pandora said causing the three angry females to back away from Paulina.

"Just wait until we get back to the human realm Paulina, you will become a bigger outcast then Danny and his friends used to be before we learned the truth." Valerie said in a cold tone.

"Normally I would be neutral on this matter, but your actions did deprave me of my best friend for the past two years, so I am with them as well." Tucker said getting Paulina a cold look for the first time in his life.

'I know it might bite me in the butt later, but a hero has got to do what a hero has got to do.' Danny thought before he spoke.

"You can do that if you want, but if I see Paulina in the ghost zone as a ghost because of this, I won't be coming back to the human realm ever." Danny said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Danny you can't be serious! Why are protecting her after what she has done to you?" Star asked.

"Exiled or not I am still a hero, and what you are doing is worse then what Paulina did. Unlike her you know what you are doing, and while I was around town I heard some disturbing things from your peers." Danny said in a firm tone.

"What did you hear that could be so bad that would make you want to stay here if we told the student body?" Sam asked.

Flashback

_Danny was flying over the skies of Amity invisible to the naked eye on his way to Sam's house when he saw Kwan and Dash. Wanting to pull a prank on them at first Danny moved in closer only to hear Dash and Kwan talking._

_"I can't believe Star's mother caused our hero to leave. I mean so what he was dating Star, there was nothing wrong with him dating her." Dash started._

_"I guess she is one of those people who hate Danny Phantom. But here is what she told me when I asked her. She told me that one of our peers told her that they saw Danny and Star kissing in the sky." Kwan replied._

_"Did she tell you who the snitch was?" Dash asked._

_"No she didn't for the sole purpose that she feared for the person's safety." Kwan answered._

_"Well If I ever find out who they are, I am going to make them what our hero is only they will be all ghost! I don't care if they are a male or female! They mess with my hero they will pay the ultimate price!" Dash said while Kwan supported them._

End flashback

"I have been hearing that from all the A-lists too, Danny. They really loved you and want to unknowingly murder me!" Paulina said still worried.

"Star, killing an innocent person isn't the way to go. Besides if you guys did tell and she is killed, then she will have nothing but time to hang around Danny here in the ghost zone, and maybe claim Danny for her own." Tucker said causing Star, Sam, and Valerie to frown.

"Perhaps you are right. Besides on the other side we will try to find a way so you can come back." Sam said while giving Danny a hug.

"Danny let your friends know they should leave before they suffer a similar fate to you." Pandora said causing eyebrows to rise.

"What are you talking about Pandora? What has happened to my Danny, and what is going to happen to us?" Star asked worried.

"Danny's human half is gone now." Pandora answered solemnly, causing the group to gasp in shock. "He has been a full ghost for the past year. The process is slower for half ghosts, but humans like you will become pure ghosts in the matter of days if you stay here."

"You mean that Danny is no longer human? Death has really parted him?" Sam asked.

"Yes it has Sam, however, Danny can change his appearance to his human self just before he died but no older." Pandora answered causing everyone expression to sadden.

"When were you going to tell us this Danny? You know what this means right?" Sam said upset.

"Yeah, no 17th birthday for me," Danny answered jokingly.

"Danny you jerk! How can you even joke about something like this? Your death has caused me to lose the best boyfriend ever." Star said upset.

"I can't be helped Star, If I went any place in the human realm I would have been hunted, so there was no place to go but the ghost zone. At the time I didn't know staying here too long would turn me into a pure ghost. I guess this means good bye Star." Danny explained, causing tears to form in Star's eyes.

"No Danny don't you ever say that! I know I said only death could separate us, but now that it has happened I still won't let it separate us! I love you, Danny, and I won't let you go!" Star said with more passion than ever.

Pandora looked into Star's eyes and could see everything that Star was feeling though them. To say that she was happy was an understatement.

"Star you really mean every word you've said, don't you?" Pandora asked the blond haired teen.

"Of course I mean them! I liked Danny for a while, but I never said anything due to the risk of losing my popularity, or his overprotective best friend." Star started.

"She right about you on that Sam, you would never admit your feelings, but at the same time try your best to cock block anyone who wanted Danny for themselves." Tucker said.

"When you held me the first time when you were hiding your abilities to keep me safe, even though we were being attacked, I'd never felt so safe in my life. Also when you took all those attacks Ember fired at me when she put you at a disadvantage to keep me safe, my heart was fluttering that you would go so far to protect me." Star continued causing Paulina, Sam and even Valerie to get jealous.

"Valerie, you would have never let Danny do something like that for you since you are just as capable of fighting ghosts as Danny is. Sam, Danny wouldn't have to do that for you since you knew his secret, so the situation would have never come up." Tucker cut in, trying to calm them down.

"I am sorry Star, but you will have to leave Danny. He is a complete ghost now, and because of the rules of both worlds..."

"Pardon my language, but fuck the rules!" Star said pissed off. "I love Danny, and I won't let go of him! I will do whatever it takes to stay with him! Even if it means I have to end my life, and become a ghost to stay with him!" Star said causing everyone to gasp.

"Star, I don't question your love for Danny, but you are being selfish now. What about your friends and family on the human side?" Valerie asked.

"It is because of my mother that Danny was run here in the first place! As for my friends on the other side, other than you and Kwan I have no real friends. Whether they want to admit it or not, Sam and Tucker only hang with us because we know the truth about Danny. He is the common link between all of us. Otherwise they wouldn't even bother with us." Star countered.

"Then what about you little sister Star? She loves you, and looks up to you. If she was to find out something happened to you she would never forgive me, and be sad. Don't forget if you give up your life you would never be able to visit her again because of the laws against ghosts. Are you sure you are willing to give up your living sister, and best friend people that are guaranteed to be there for you while you are living for someone that is already gone?" Paulina asked shocking everyone.

"That from the girl who wanted to be with Danny from the beginning? And would not think twice about removing anyone or anything in her way?" Sam asked not believing what she heard.

"I admit I wanted him to be mine, hell I still do want him to be mine. However, even though I want him to be mine, I wasn't going to make those who care about me sad by ending my life to be with him." Paulina countered.

"Star, I am sorry, but we can't be together. I know you said you would take the risks of being with me, but these risks are too great. You only live once, and once you die there is nothing you can do to get your life back. Not even Desiree can bring people back from the dead." Danny answered.

"But I don't want this to be the end of us! Why can't they understand that I love you, and I want to be with you? Why couldn't they see you for being half human instead of being half ghost?" Star said sobbing.

"Star, I know it sucks, but trust me when I say this life isn't fair sometimes. If it was, Danny wouldn't have been so dense as not to see that I had feelings for him. But we should go now before we all become ghosts. Valerie, please open a door so we can leave." Sam said for Valerie to comply.

"Danny, I am letting you know, if I am single when I die, I will find you, and woo you until you are mine." Paulina said just before she was pushed through the portal.

"Later Danny, but promise me that you won't forget about us." Sam said as she took Tucker though the door with her.

"I was so hoping to team up with you Danny, but I guess it will never be. Star I know you don't want to leave him, but you must farewell Danny." Valerie said as she took Star with her.

The other side of the portal

As soon as everyone let out of the portal, they saw the disapproving faces of Jack, Maddie, Ms. Storm, and Vlad Masters.

"What are you doing coming out of the ghost zone? In fact how did you get into the ghost zone? Jack asked.

"I have a ghost zone portal generator in my suit." Valerie answered.

"I see no doubt you were going to see that ghost you think you love. I am sorry Star, but this is for you own good. We are moving tomorrow, and that is all there is to it." Ms. Storm said in a harsh tone.

"Why can't you understand that I love him, and want to be with him? Is that so wrong for me to want to be with someone I love?" Star asked.

"If they are a ghost, then yes. All ghosts are evil beings that need to torn apart molecule by molecule not left to steal our youth away from other 'living' humans! It upsets the balance, and if I let one ghost bend the rules, I would have to do so for all of them." Vlad answered. "Valerie, I am going to have to take your suit away as well. I already have it so that all ghost portals be deactivated and destroy, and since your suit has one it must go as well."

"No disrespect to you, Mayor Masters, but that makes no sense at all. How are we going to send the ghost back to the ghost zone if we do that? Plus I am a ghost hunter and a darn good one at that." Valerie countered.

"We aren't going to send them back. Any ghost that is captured will be torn apart molecule by molecule like Jack Fenton said earlier. There will be no exceptions to the rule. Since they never learned their lesson before when you, Daniel, and many others would do so this will stop them once and for all." Vlad answered.

"However, I am not a man who doesn't recognize love when I see it. If he was to willingly come here, and remove his ghost half to be experimented on, we would welcome him back." Vlad said with a smile.

"I can agree with him. He would be a normal teenager like everyone else, and you wouldn't be exposed to danger due to his enemies." Mrs. Storm said.

"It is too late for that! It is because of you that he is now a pure ghost! You chased him out of Amity forcing him to go into the ghost zone for safety! It was because of him having no place safe in the human realm that the ghost zone killed his human half! Now Amity is without it greatest hero, and I am without the one I love!" Star said pissed.

"Oh and Mayor Masters, don't think I won't reveal this to the masses. As the CEO of the Danny Phantom website I will post this, and you won't get another term in office ever again. Trust me when I say this, that there are more people who are pro Phantom then against him." Paulina said as she and everyone else walked away.

Stage out

So ends part 12 of underneath the Mistletoe. There will be one more chapter to this story explaining everything that happens after this. Will Danny and Star overcome this and be together in the end? Find out in the next chapter. R and R people.


	13. The final chapter

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the final chapter of Underneath the Mistletoe.

Amity park Vlad's condo 6 month's later

Vlad once again woke up to an angry mob of citizens booing him, and giving him disapproving looks. At first Vlad thought this would be a passing thing, but every day like clockwork everyone went out of there way to show how much they disapproved of what he did to their town hero. But it wasn't just him who had to suffer through this as well. Jack and Maddie also got their share of the town's hate for not only helping to chase out their hero, but rejecting their own child who was already under enough pressure as it was. The only person who was left alone was Mrs. Storm, but only because her daughter requested it.

"Darn it, I didn't think they would hold a grudge for so long against me. No matter, with my ghost powers, I can still sway the voters in my favor, and even vote in laws that they wouldn't normally approve. I will still rule this town." Vlad said to himself.

Vlad was about to say something else to himself when he hears the telephone ring. Vlad now knowing the deal with his people just ignores the phone call until he hears the answering machine.

"Vladdie this is Jack, I know you want to be mayor of this town for another term, but unless some miracle happens you will end up losing. As much as I hate to admit it, exiling Danny because he was half ghost was the worst thing any of us could have done. As much as I hate to admit this, maybe me and Maddie should have put being parents over ghost hunters." Jack said only for Vlad to frown.

'As much as I hate to admit it the idiot is actually making sense. I mean sure he was a thorn in my backside, but sadly he had and still has all the love and support of the people as well. Worse to wear that Latina girl and that blond girl who was dating him have become just as big if not bigger thorns in my side. No matter, I will win this election once I overshadow the voters like I did last time.' Vlad thought to himself just before he walked outside.

Valerie's apartment

"It is almost election time once again, and as I expected Vlad will be running for mayor again." Star said with distaste in her mouth.

"Don't worry about it, with the way we have turned the city against him, he won't get elected again. That will teach him not to mess with our hero!" Paulina said with a smile.

"Don't count on it. Like Danny was he is also half ghost and with his experience with his powers might come up with away to win this election." Valerie said causing Paulina, and Star to frown.

"You knew this for how long and you didn't tell us why?" Star asked feeling her anger grow.

"I found out a few years back, when Danny was trying to prove to me that his ghost cousin is good, and Vlad is evil." Valerie said causing Sam and Tucker to frown.

"Valerie with that information, you should have tried to expose him, and get him kicked out. I mean even back then you had to know that Danny wasn't evil as you thought he was while Vlad was and still is the wolf in sheep's clothing." Paulina said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Don't take that tone with me Paulina! I haven't forgiven you for telling Star's mother about what happened!" Valerie said causing Paulina to get defensive.

"Give me a break! Like I knew that any of this would have happened by telling her what I saw. Besides my point is still valid Valerie. I know if I was in your shoes I would have been exposed him!" Paulina said causing Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to frown.

"While that would be a good idea Vlad isn't anyone's fool Paulina. That guy can and will exploit every loop hole he finds, and bend the rules so far in his favor that there almost isn't anyway of getting around it without getting burned yourself." Sam and Tucker said together.

"Well we know that Vlad will try something underhanded to win this election. I highly doubt anyone will vote for him other then Danny's parents and your mom Star." Valerie said with a bit of distain.

"Last time he overshadowed the voters using multiple clones so I came up with these. I was able to get Jazz to convince her parents to make more of them even though she isn't their biggest fan anymore." Tucker said as he opened the box up.

"Specter Deflectors? Ok while that will be a good way to counteract Vlad's powers, how can we convince the masses to wear them?" Sam asked.

"Leave that to me Sam. As CEO, and head of the Danny Phantom fan club as well as the website I can just tell them it is a request from their hero. Even though he isn't here to protect everyone anymore, everyone still loves him including myself. If we can boot Vlad out of office, then maybe we can get someone in who will let Danny come back." Paulina said causing everyone to smile.

"Ok that is all well and good, but I want Vlad to suffer for what he did to my Danny! If it wasn't for him and his rigidness I would still have him and he would still be alive!" Star said while out for ectoplasm.

"Star, let's just focus on getting Danny back and Vlad out of power. Besides as long as Danny has fans I can convince them to have the new mayor of this town make laws to protect Danny when he comes back." Paulina said trying to convince Star not to get revenge.

"Well anyways I will see you all tomorrow, be safe getting to your homes." Valerie said as everyone left her little two bedroom apartment.

"Valerie what were the five of you talking about? Also why do you have a specter deflector?" Mr. Grey asked his daughter.

"For protection against ghosts daddy. You should wear one as well. You never know when a ghost might try to overshadow you." Valerie said with concern.

"I guess you are right dear, besides as much as I hate to admit it, we were better off with Danny Phantom here. At least with him around it kept you from ghost hunting." Mr. Grey added causing Valerie to frown.

"Dad I was still ghost hunting even when he was around. I just wish I knew he was one of the good guys back then instead of thinking he was evil. Maybe he wouldn't be all ghost now." Valerie thought remembering the past.

"Even though your best friend went out with him, you still had and have feelings for him don't you?" Mr. Grey asked his now 17 year old daughter.

Valerie's appearance changed from that of when she was 14. She is no longer thick like she was when she was fourteen, but more slender due to her years of ghost hunting. However unlike in the alternate timeline where she had her hair short, she kept it long and more feminine, but put it into a ponytail.

"Yes dad I still like him like that. However, I won't betray my befriend either so I didn't go after him." Valerie answered.

"Now Valerie normally I would be against you ghost hunting, and I know I am crazy for doing this, but someone has to keep this town safe, and next to Danny you are the best this town has. So you can continue ghost hunting just as long as I am there to help you in my own way." Mr. Grey said causing Valerie to smile.

"Thank you daddy. Now I won't have to sneak around and do my ghost hunting anymore." Valerie said with a smile.

Star's home

"Star could you come here? I have something I need to talk to you about." Mrs. Storm said causing Star to frown. "It is the real reason why I didn't want you to date Danny even though I know you are still with him."

"Mom I can't be with him anymore unless I give up my human life and become a ghost. Are you happy now you bitter middle aged woman? You got what you wanted! Thanks to you, Danny's parents and Vlad, Danny is all ghost now, and I can't be with him!" Star hissed with fury.

"You will speak to me with respect! I didn't raise you for 17 years for you to become a delinquent because of a super powered boy!" Mrs. Storm scolded.

"Mom let's face it. You are bitter because dad left you for someone else, and you want me to be as miserable as you are. Well mom you are on the right track. In fact if Penelope Spectra were here she would be able to become young enough to be my age." Star said causing Mrs. Storm to speak up.

"Your father didn't leave me like I told you and Lonnie all those years ago, he died in the line of duty. Your father like Danny was also a super powered being." Mrs. Storm said causing Star to raise an eyebrow.

"Really then who was my father mom? I don't remember much of him other then he was blond like you." Star said now interested.

"His name was Johnny Storm, but he was also known as the human torch. He died saving the planet along with the rest of the Fantastic 4 Star. When I learned the truth about what happened to him I was crushed, and yes I went through the same thing you are going now, but I got over it eventually. However, I never remarried. I was the soul person left in his will to gain everything, however when uncle Sam took his share I was left with only 1,000,000 dollars. I took half of that and made a college fund for you and your sister, and the rest is what is keeping us going now thanks to investments." Mrs. Storm said shocking Star to the core.

"So let me get this straight. My father was the human torch from the Fantastic 4, and you broke me and Danny apart so I wouldn't feel your pain?" Star asked causing Mrs. Storm to nod. "While that is a better reason for doing so I still hate you mom! I would rather have felt that hurt that you did, then what you, the Fenton's and Vlad did to us! I will never forgive you!"

"What is it going to take for you to forgive me Star?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"Can you make it so Danny is half human again so me and him can be together?" Star feeling her anger flow.

"No Star I can't do that. I am not the master of time." Mrs. Storm answered.

Star hearing this from her mother just turned around and walked away to her room. Upon seeing this Mrs. Storm sighed. She is about to go and leave to do some shopping when her other daughter appeared.

"Mom you really screwed up. Big sis will never forgive you. I have seen her hold grudges before, but none to this extent. I think she was really in love with him." Lonnie said just before going to her room.

'There has got to be something to make this right. Johnny did I do the wrong thing by doing what I did?' Mrs. Storm asked while making dinner for her family.

Fenton works

"Jazz, dinner is ready, it is time for you to come downstairs and eat." Maddie said in a calm tone.

Jazz upon hearing this came downstairs, grabbed her plate of food, and is about to go back upstairs only for Jack to stop her.

"Oh no you don't Jazzy pants, you have been giving me and your mom the cold shoulder for 2 years and 6 months. I know you are upset about what we did, but how long are you going to hold your grudge against us?" Jack asked.

"I know we are parents, but we are also ghost hunters, and that thing was no longer your brother but the evil ghost kid." Maddie said causing Jazz to place her food on the table, and walk past her parents with a greater look of hate on her face.

Jazz went up to her room, locked her door, and began talking to her favorite stuffed bear.

"Why can't they just get it? Danny was half ghost, but he was still their son and my little brother. They talk of him like he was a monster. You would think they would have accepted him when they learned the truth, but no they chase him out of town, and make him become a full ghost by forcing him to run for his life." Jazz said causing a voice to speak to her.

"I thought they would have accepted Danny as well. I mean didn't they accept him when they learned the truth the first time around?" The voice said causing Jazz to frown.

"Danny, that isn't funny what so ever. I know you are here." Jazz said causing Danny to appear.

"Sorry Jazz I couldn't resist. So how have things been going in the realm of the living?" Danny asked.

"The town is still in mourning over you. Valerie has been picking up what you have been doing, but even with her skills she doesn't do it quite as well as you did. As for the four who did this to you the town hates them and still hates them. As soon as I get my apartment I am moving away and I am not coming back Danny! What they did to you is unforgivable! By the way have you seen Star?" Jazz asked.

"No her mother has planted blood blossoms all over the house outside and inside. If I go inside they zap me." Danny answered. "So how are things coming along here? I thought you were going away for college."

"I was, but sadly mom and dad are the ones in control of where I go, and they don't want me out of Amity. Also thanks to me being related to the ghost boy's parents all the full scholarships I gained were removed. It seems you have a lot of fans Danny." Jazz said with a smile.

"Well when we get the chance I will talk them into giving you back your scholarship. You earned it, and it isn't right that it get taken because of something that had nothing to do with you." Danny said only for Jazz to stop him.

"Worry about that later. For now your arch enemy is going to pay for what he did to you. We are planning on exposing him, and thanks to the device you saved that disables ghost powers we can expose him." Jazz said causing Danny to frown before explaining. "Tucker modified it so it works the same but leaves his ghost half exposed powerless. Once we expose him we will put on this modified version of the specter deflector. It will neutralize his powers without zapping him."

"Ok when are you going to do this? Danny asked.

"That will be in 3 hours. Valerie has become his ghost security. She will be the one who reveals Vlad to be half ghost. With this he will be kick out of town, and then someone else will become the mayor." Jazz said with a smile.

"As much as I would love to see that, I have to go Jazz. Oh and tell Star to meet me at the top of the highest point in Amity in 5 hours." Danny said before he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"Jasmine Fenton! You know you aren't allow to have any contact with ghosts!" Jack said in a stern tone.

"You know better!" Maddie added.

"You are plotting an evil plot with the ghost boy?" Jack said disappointed.

"No I wasn't plotting anything with my brother dad! What is with you anyways? Why do you hate Danny so much? He is your son!" Jazz asked.

"He is not our son! He is a putrid stinking evil ghost! You know all ghosts are evil Jasmine!" Jack said causing Jazz to frown.

"What if mom died right now and became a ghost, would you hunt her like you are did Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Of course not! Unlike other ghosts I know she isn't evil!" Jack answered.

"But I thought all ghosts were evil dad. Wouldn't that make mom evil as well if she became a ghost? I mean if all ghosts are evil then that would make her evil as well?" Jazz countered.

Jack was about to continue arguing when Maddie gasped and frown.

"Jack stop it now. I can't believe it took me this long to realize this, but we just sent our son to his grave." Maddie said causing Jack to frown.

"Maddie he was already dead so we couldn't have done that to him. Besides he is evil just like the rest of them! You saw all the problems he caused in the past!" Jack said not convinced.

"Dad he was only half ghost not all ghost! But by having him run to the ghost zone for safety he became all ghost! But even so he still isn't evil! If he was he would have destroyed us all not just appear to visit those he loves." Jazz said causing Jack to frown.

"You know as well as I do that humans can't have ghost powers! They can be possessed by one, but they can't have ghost powers!" Jack said stubbornly.

"What if I prove you wrong dad, will you then believe me and see the error of what you and mom did?" Jazz asked.

"If you can actually prove that, and that is a big if, I will apologize to the ghost boy, and give up on hunting the ghost boy." Jack said causing Jazz to smile.

Pandora's realm 20 minutes later

"Pandora what is so important that you interrupted our sparing session?" Danny asked with concern.

"I just found out someone made a stupid wish, and since Desiree was in hearing range of the wish she granted it." Pandora answered.

"I am sure it is nothing that Valerie can't handle. I have been watching Amity, and Valerie even though she isn't quite as good as me yet is handing the ghost problem well." Danny replied.

"I don't think she will be able to handle this problem." Pandora replied causing Danny to frown.

"What could be so bad that Valerie can't handle? I know the ghost king is still in his tomb, Freakshow is still locked away, and the Box ghost doesn't have you box so what could be the problem?" Danny asked once again.

"The person who made this wish is one of your fans. He was so pissed off with what Vlad did to you that he wished that if you couldn't be truly loved by everyone that both realms would be separated from each other, and no ghosts of half ghosts could exist on the human side and visa versa for the ghost zone." Pandora answered.

"So this means that…"

"Yes Danny all the portals to the human realm will be closing by the time this day ends. There isn't anyway that everyone on the planet could love you without having at least one not hate you so the doors will be closing by midnight tonight. If you happen to be on that side after the door to this side closes you will be no longer exist." Pandora said causing Danny to frown.

"What about those who are half ghost like my arch enemy?" Danny asked.

"If he is on this side his human half will die like yours, but if he is on that side his ghost half will fade." Pandora answered.

"I told Jazz to give Star a message to meet me in 5 hours. I have 12 hours left before the portals close forever." Danny replied with a frown. "What about Plasmius? He is half ghost as well so didn't he find out?"

"No I made sure he wouldn't know unless someone else told him Danny." Came a voice that Danny knew well.

"But why didn't you let him know Desiree?" Danny asked.

"It was because of his lust for power that the ghost king was unleashed on us. I lost my home and it took me a while to rebuild it the way that I liked it. So for him to lose his ghost powers forever and be locked up in jail is more then enough for me." Desiree said with a smile.

"Desiree is it possible for this wish to be undone?" Danny asked.

"No there isn't I made it so that it couldn't be undone no matter what. With this wish no more ghost hunters will ever exist." Desiree said with a smile.

"You forgot about Skulker Desiree. He is a ghost and he is a hunter technically." Danny said causing Desiree to frown.

"You know what I mean Danny, besides with you on this side 24/7/365 things will be much more interesting around the ghost zone." Desiree said with a smile.

"Well I am going back there one last time to say my goodbyes." Danny said causing Pandora to frown.

"I understand Danny, but if you get caught on that side when the door closes you will no longer exist in this reality. I don't want to lose the first non animal house mate I gained." Pandora said with concern.

"Just make it back on this side. Otherwise I will be forever hunted on this side by quite a few of your former female enemies." Desiree said just before she disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

"Don't worry about that I will be back on this side before it is too late." Danny said just before he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

City Hall 3 hours later

Vlad Masters went up to the podium to speak only to instantly get booed by the people of the town. Vlad smiled inwardly knowing that even if they hated him he could continue his rain over them. However, before Vlad could speak an unexpected guest appeared.

"Hey look in the sky it is our hero Danny Phantom! He has come back to us!" Paulina said causing everyone to speak up, and for the ghost hunters to aim there weapons at him.

"Ghost scum, you are coming with us! You should have stayed in the ghost zone where you belong!" The ghost hunters said causing the masses to surround them.

"If you want him you will have to go through me!" Said one of Danny's loyal fans.

"Me too! Danny said my life 4 times directly and one time indirectly!" Paulina said joining to in the crowd.

"Now everyone even if he has done a few good things, he is not above ghost laws. Ghosts aren't allowed in Amity, and there is 0 tolerance for any ghosts in our fair town!" Vlad said causing Danny to smile.

"Mayor Masters, I came here just to let you know that when today is over there will be no more ghosts in this realm." Danny said causing the ghost hunters and Vlad to raise an eyebrow.

"How is that? They always come from that realm to ours through holes in between them. Unless all of these holes are shut then they will always come through." A GIW agent said.

"Well I will let you know that thanks to a wish someone made that Desiree granted all those portals will close forever by the end of the day. Also any ghost that is on this side when those doors close will stop existing in this reality." Danny said causing Danny fans to gasp.

"Forget who ratted Danny out, I want to kill the person who made that wish! At least before this we could still see you if you came!" Many of Danny's fans said.

"How do we know you aren't lying? It would be a dream come true if it is true, but not even Desiree has that kind of power!" A GIW agent said.

"Fool the more wishes she grants the more powerful she becomes. Even when beaten she still keeps that power. She has been coming here for over 3 years grants people's wishes. You don't think she would grow in power between the first time she came and when she granted that wish?" Danny said causing the old and new team Phantom to speak.

"Danny what would happen to those who were actually like you before you became all ghost?" Tucker asked.

"If they are on this side their ghost half will die. If they are in the ghost zone their human half would vanish. This wish made it so Halfa's could no longer exist on either side. Unlike before where they could stay in the ghost zone for too long." Danny said causing the masses to glare at Vlad more.

"You do realize you committed murder right mayor Masters?" Star said with anger in her voice.

"I didn't force him live in the ghost zone. He could have just came with us, had his ghost half removed, and lived as a normal human." Vlad countered.

"Your actions still killed an innocent human who was trying to have a relationship like any normal teenager would. Plus I saw the info the GIW gave you about the ghost zone. You knew from the start that too much time in the ghost zone would turn a human into a ghost, and a half ghost into a full ghost. I have a copy of this right here. You basically punched Danny's ticket." Valerie said causing Vlad to sweat a little.

"You knew and you caused this? Oh that really burns me up!" Star said upset.

"Wait leave the mayor be. He may have punched my ticket, but I am not one to hold a grudge. Besides thanks to this wish I wouldn't be needed since no ghost could exist on this side anymore. Plus all of the GIW agents and ghost hunters will be put out of business. No ghosts means no funding, no funding mean they are out of business. That is more then enough for me." Danny said with a smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it if what he said is true then he is right. What is worse is that I am 1 day away from getting my 20 year package." a GIW agent said in a sad tone.

"You mean this is the last time we will ever see you again?" Star said with sadness.

"Alive at least. When you die you will come over to the ghost side, and you will see me again. As for me, I am going now. If I don't I will perish." Danny said only for two people to speak up.

"Danny wait. Before you go we want to say we are sorry. We should have looked as you as our son not a ghost." Maddie said causing the masses to glare at her and Jack.

"You are sorry? Saying sorry doesn't make my brother half human again! Saying sorry doesn't give this town back it's time with it's hero! Saying sorry doesn't change that you are horrible parents who put ghost hunting over your own child!" Jazz said while working up a strong rage.

"We know that Jazz, but it is better to apologize now while we have the chance then to never be able to do it!" Maddie countered.

"Ok Danny phantom, how do we know if this information is true? You could just be lying to throw us off guard for a ghost invasion or something?" Vlad said causing Danny to frown.

Danny to answer his question used his ghost powers to open a one way portal into the ghost zone. Upon seeing it Vlad frown.

"How do we know this isn't a trick? That portal while looking unstable doesn't mean anything! It could be that you haven't mastered this power yet!" Vlad countered.

"Valerie if you please make a doorway to the ghost zone." Danny said causing Valerie to comply.

Vlad then gasped in shock when he saw Valerie's portal match Danny's one way portal before it closed.

"So it is true the ghost zone and human realms will be separate soon?" Vlad gasped not liking it one bit.

"Yes so when midnight hits any ghost on this side will vanish, and any human on the ghost side will become a ghost. If you are a halfa, it depends on what side you are on. This side you will stay human, the ghost side you will become all ghost." Danny said causing Vlad to frown inwardly.

'This isn't good, if it was just the human and ghost realms separating I would be the most powerful being on this side, but without my powers I will be nothing, unless I can come up with away around this.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Good bye everyone it was nice being able to watch over you, but that time is done. Also if there are any hidden halfa in this city, the time to choose is now. Will you give up your human half or your ghost half." Danny said just before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well as interesting as that was, I have come to announce that I all withdrawing out of the race, and have my opponent run unopposed. Besides I would rather not try for another term when I have a town that hates my guts. Farewell everyone and have a good life." Vlad said causing the crowd to cheer.

'Without my ghost powers, I won't be able to have the advantage in this realm, however if I do go to the ghost zone and take Maddie with me, I could leave that idiot here and have Maddie as my queen for all eternity. Lucky for me I gained a new ghost power that will help me secure my queen just before it is too late..' Vlad thought as Jack and Maddie followed him.

Valerie was about to use the weapon Tucker remodeled only for everyone else to say no.

"Valerie, He will be losing his powers, and when the next day comes we will use this evidence to lock him up in jail. Without his powers he will be locked up for life. That is punishment enough." Tucker said causing Valerie to smile.

Star's home 1 hour later

"Well that is done, with what I heard I won't be needing these anymore." Mrs. Storm said as she removed the rest of the blood blossoms.

"However, I do wish that Danny knew that I removed the Blood Blossoms so he could spend sometime with my daughter before he leaves." Mrs. Storm said unaware that a certain wishing ghost is within hearing range.

"Very well human so you have wish it, so shall it be." Desiree said quietly as the information Mrs. Storm wanted him to know went into his mind.

Star's room another hour later.

_'Dear diary, I thought the day I was forced to break up with Danny was the worst, but it seems that this even tops that. At least before I could see him, but now I will never see him again after today. Whoever made this wish better prey that I don't find out who they are. Cause if I do they will suffer even worse then Paulina ever could. But on another note, my father was a superhero like Danny? Wow that is something you don't hear everyday. Well I…'_

Star never got the chance to finish writing her thoughts as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She is about to scream when she felt a familiar icy chill that she grew accustomed to. Upon feeling it Star heart began to flutter.

"Danny how can you be here? Mom placed Blood Blossoms all over the place?" Star asked.

"Your mother removed them, and made a wish for me to know. Your mother even though she did help cause this to me really does love you. However as I said before, this is the last time you will be able to see me alive. After this I won't be able to see you until your ticket has been punched." Danny said causing Star to frown.

"No Danny I don't want to let you go! Please stay with me!" Star pleaded.

"I am sorry but I can't. You aren't a ghost, and if I stayed here I would fade from existence." Danny answered.

"Why is this so unfair I love you Danny, and I don't want to let you go!" Star said feeling the waterworks flow.

Danny was about to say something, but before he could Mrs. Storm came into the room. At this point, Star glare at her with the strongest look of hate she ever gave anyone. Not fazed by this in the least Mrs. Storm spoke.

"Why do you think he can be here when he couldn't before? Since I removed the blood blossoms from all over the house so Danny could meet you here without getting hurt. I am sorry I didn't let you follow your heart, but I didn't want you to end up hurt like me Star. I didn't want you to repeat my same mistakes." Mrs. Storm said sincerely.

"But why did you do it mom? I thought you didn't want us to be together. So why remove the blood blossoms now?" Star asked.

"This is my way of trying to undo some of the damage I did to you Star. I was wrong for trying to save you from the same fate I shared, and worse to wear I helped put you there. Since this is your last day of being together I want you two to be together and enjoy it together." Mrs. Storm said causing Star to smile but at Danny.

Danny then picks up Star bridal style, and within seconds flies out the window with her in his arms.

Mrs. Storm looks at the young teens and smiles at the sight.

"Well Star that is one thing you could do with your boyfriend, that I could never do with mine. If he tried I would have been barbequed." Mrs. Storm said to herself as her other daughter came into Star's room.

"Mom while that was nice of you, you do know that those two aren't together right? They have been broken up since you 6 months ago. Due to some law in the ghost zone that stats that humans and pure ghosts can't date." Lonnie replied.

"It is their last day together Lonnie, and from what I can tell she is still head over heels in love with him. So I will let her spend their last day together. Hopefully then she will move on." Mrs. Storm said causing Lonnie to frown.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she commits suicide to be with him?" Lonnie said causing Mrs. Storm to frown.

"Star won't do that. I doubt that Danny would let her commit that act. But for now I want you to finish up your homework and then do the dishes." Mrs. Storm said causing Lonnie to smile.

"Got no homework from school, and the sink is empty mom. I will see you later." Lonnie said just before she left Mrs. Storm by herself.

'Johnny, if you were still alive what would you have said to our daughter.' Mrs. Storm asked herself as she looked at the blue moon in the sky.

Fenton works 2 hours before the ghost zone human realm separation

"I can't believe it Jazz still won't talk to us anymore Jack. You think she would have forgiven us for what we did out of ghost hate to our son." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"Maddie, Even if Jazz hates us for the rest of our natural lives we sill love her, and we will support her. We may not get a psychologist and a astronaut, but we will still get a successful psychologist." Jack said smiling.

"Jack take a look at the unstable looking portal. It looks so beautiful in that red/orange swirl. But on a serious note, we are going to have to get jobs Jack. Without anymore ghosts running rampart, our funding from the government will stop since there will be no need for ghost hunters." Maddie said in a sad yet happy tone.

"Oh I don't think so Maddie, you won't have to worry about work where you are going. In fact you will be my queen and will be the one producing our perfect offspring." A voice said causing Maddie to laugh.

"Please you should know of the law that makes it illegal for ghosts and humans to date. Besides I am already taken you vampire ghost!" Maddie hissed.

"You should know by now that don't give a damn about your human laws. I take what I want when I want it, and ever since I first laid eyes on Maddie I knew she was and still is the perfect woman." Plasmius said with a smile.

"That is correct she is the perfect woman. However, she is my wife and you will take her over my dead body!" Jack added causing Vlad Plasmius to smile.

"Oh as much as I would love to kill you, doing so would cause you to get in the way of my plans. So instead I will let you live this one time. Now shoe fly don't bother us!" Vlad said as he created a pink fly swatter, and within seconds sent Jack flying into a wall.

"You will pay for that you Dracula wannabe!" Maddie hissed.

"The only thing I will be getting is the one thing I want most my queen." Vlad said using his ghostly agility to out pace Maddie.

Vlad then grabbed Maddie, and sank his fangs into Maddie's neck effectively knocking her out. Once Vlad was done, he went over to Jack and did the same thing only in a much stronger dose.

"You will wake up in 3 hours Jack, and when you do the only thing you will remember is that your dear friend Vlad Masters, and your wife Maddie both died due to a random ghost attack is that clear?" Vlad asked.

"Yes master." Jack said in a zombie like tone.

"Maddie you were never married to Jack Fenton, and you don't have a son or daughter. All you will remember is that you are madly in love with Vlad Plasmius, you hate Danny Phantom, and will never listen to him or anyone who is allied with him. When you wake up in 2 hours the first thing you will want is a ghost zone wedding to me is that clear?" Vlad asked.

"Yes my sweet vampire ghost, I will be your queen." Maddie said just before Vlad smiled and picked her up bridal style.

'This should have been us over 20 years ago, but better late then never.' Vlad thought before he made blasted the ghost portal making it even more unstable.

Vlad then flew through the malfunctioning portal just before the explosion leaving a now sleeping Jack not knowing what really happened.

Star's room 115 minutes later

"Star I really need to go now. I only have five minutes before the ghost zone and human realm become separated forever." Danny said in a sad tone.

"Why wouldn't you accept the ultimate gift I was going to give you Danny?" Star asked.

"I am not the one who should receive it. Save it for the man you will marry Star. However, take a look at what we are standing under." Danny said causing Star to smile.

"A mistletoe oh and this time I am going for broke." Star said just before she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and proceeded to make out with him for about 3 and the half minutes.

When the kiss was finished Danny used his power to make Star a icy necklace that would never melt or freeze her.

"This is for you Star, I will miss you farewell for now." Danny said just before he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

"Good bye Danny, I will never forget you. You may not hear this, but I promise I will never take it off Danny." Star said as she touched the icy necklace Danny made for her.

epilogue

Jack Fenton thanks to the combination of losing his wife and all ghosts disappearing from the human world was hit an extremely heavy blow. Without the government funding him anymore he lost everything he knew he had. However, instead of living on the streets, in a sick twist of irony Vlad masters left Jack his fortune of over 20 billion dollars with the message that stated 'You may never understand this, but now that you have my fortune the shoe is truly on the other foot.' However, even with all this money he could never find happiness. Jack lived the rest of his life as a lonely man who would never find love again.

Jazz Fenton now is a successful psychologist making a high 6 figure salary. However, even though she is very wealthy and successful she still wishes that she could have watched her brother succeed in his dreams which she still feels that was taken away from him by her parents. Even though she is still single she is making out just fine.

Sam Manson became the founder of her very own 100% meat free fast food chain. It is now one of the top 5 places to go and eat, and is the number 1 meat free spot in the world. She is now happily Married to husband Kawn Manson. Yes the Asian boy was persistent, and finally won Sam over, however she wouldn't take his last name. Kwan is now the assistant Manager of Sam's business since he help her from day one get it off the ground.

Valerie Grey now works in the top medical hospital in the world thanks to the gift Technus gave her. Unknown to the tech ghost at the time the armor once merged with the human body give the person healing 10,000 times better then the human body can produce itself which is to include super regeneration of limbs. Valerie now uses her self generating armor to help those who have lost limbs and other body parts while also getting funding form the government to do so.

Vlad Plasmius now exists happily with his queen Maddie Plamsius. After training Maddie how to use her abilities the two of them became the two most wanted ghosts in the ghost zone, and are the ghost versions of Bonnie and Clyde.

Tucker Foley, like Jazz, Sam, and Valerie is extremely wealthy working as the CEO of his own forum that deals with his two favorite things. Meat and Technology. His business like Sam's is the in the top 5 of the best places to eat, and is number one in the running for most stylish places to eat. However this is thanks to his wife Paulina Foley. Yes believe it or not, Tucker of all people actually won over the former queen B of the school and convinced her to become his wife. Paulina even though she helps Tucker with his business is also a very famous fashion model making a nice high 6 to low 7 figure sum thanks to movie deals, and contract. Lastly Paulina is currently pregnant with Tucker's first child.

"Lonnie is now a very successful film/TV series writer. Her first film based on the true story of her sister's first love with Danny became a smash hit, and sold out within the first 2 days. That film alone pulled in over 10 million dollars which left her with 2 billion after taxes and paying the actors. However after this happened her dormant powers activated, and she now is the stars in her own TV series Daughter of the human torch.

Star Even though she became the very successful assistant to her childhood friend Valerie never truly got over losing her first love. Even though Danny told her to move on with her life She waits faithfully for her death to come to hopefully be with her first love.

Danny Phantom even though is first love will always be Star Storm eventually moved on with his after life and ironically became the guardian of the ghost zone while he is currently still single he does get plenty of advances and offers from the many females in the ghost zone even some who weren't interested at first. Though even though he is the guardian of the ghost zone he still has yet to win against the Bonnie and Clyde duo (AKA Maddie and Vlad)

The End

Sorry I took so long updating this, but real life gets in the way of all. I hope you like the ending of this because I thought it out a bit and the last part was so everyone would know what happened to the characters after the fact. I was going to make it where Danny and Star moved on from each other, but at the last minute I decided no. Also even though Vlad is the villain of this story I wanted him to have a non Yaoi happy ending since he did lose his human world Empire. So tell me what did you think of this ending? R and R people.


End file.
